A Favor
by Spaz85
Summary: Eric calls in a favor to help Bill at the vampire trial. Kerrie comes to Bon Temps; she not only helps Bill, catches the killer, & helps with other issues. Check out the sequel Mend My Heart and the prequel A Light In The Dark.
1. Chapter 1

A Favor

Ch 1

Eric stood in Merlotte's waiting as Bill talked to Sookie. Pam glanced at the door as Eric shrugged.

"Maybe she isn't coming." Pam said as Eric gave her a glare.

"She'll be here. When I talked to her she said she'd come."

"You trust that witch far to much." Bill walked towards them.

"I'm ready." Pam and Eric escorted him out the of bar as Sookie watched in shock.

"Sookie, are you ok?" Arlene asked.

"I just need a minute." Sookie said turning on her heel and hurrying out back. Eric drove and 20 minutes later they pulled into a large parking lot. Back at Merlotte's a red head came rushing through the door with a young boy holding her hand.

"Is Sookie Stackhouse here?" She asked Sam.

"Sure, let me get her." Sam walked out back to see Sookie pacing back and forth. "Sook, a woman's here to see you." Sookie took a deep breath and hurried back inside.

"I'm Sookie, how can I help you?"

"Eric asked me to come down to help with Bill."

"Eric took him already. Bill said that I couldn't go."

"That's true. Vampires hate humans to be at their trials."

"But you-"

"I'm a witch. Due to Eric contacting me early this morning I had to bring my son. Can you watch him while I go sort this out?"

"I'm workin now I get off in an hour, but if he'll be ok sitting in a booth I'm sure it will be fine."

"I'm Kerrie and this is Declan."

"Nice to meet yea." Kerrie got Declan settled quickly then hurried off. Sam walked over to the table as Sookie went to go check on her other tables.

"Hi little man."

"Hi, I'm Declan." He said looking up from his coloring book.

"Your mom is helping Sookie, right?"

"Yea, vampire Eric asked for her help."

"I'm Sam, Sookie's boss." Declan nodded and looked into his bag for something. "Do you need help?"

"No, thank you." Declan said.

"How old are you?"

"I'm six years old. My birthday was last week. Mommy is taking me to Disney World soon."

"Wow, that sounds like fun." Declan nodded happily.

"My auntie Kayte is gonna go to and nana and pa."

"Your one lucky little boy."

"I wish I had a daddy though. I sometimes call my uncle Danny daddy." Sam's smile faded when he saw the boy was sad.

"What are you coloring?"

"Buzz Lightyear he's my favorite from Toy Story."

"Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"Some juice please."

"Ok, be right back."

Sam walked back to the bar shaking his head. That little boy was a full blooded were and he knew for a fact the women that brought him in wasn't. This was a mystery he wanted to solve while this family was in town.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

At the meeting Bill stood before the Inquisitor as a car came screeching to a halt at the edge of the crowd.

"She came." Pam mumbled as Eric nodded. Kerrie stepped out of the car as many of the vamp's fangs extended.

"What are you doing here, witch?"

"I'm here to speak for Bill Compton."

"Humans aren't allowed." A brown haired male vamp hissed as Kerrie's eyes narrowed. He fell to his knees as he grabbed his head and howled.

"Anyone care to join him or should we start?" A few of the younger vamps moved to the edge of the crowd as the Inquisitor nodded to Eric to speak.

"Bill was at Fangtasia with an associate when Long Shadow attacked the girl. Bill attacked him and the older vampire was killed."

"So Bill Compton you are charged with killing a high life form to protect a human. Usually the punishment-"

"Eric left out an important fact." Kerrie said stepping forward.

"In my day a woman like you would be burned at the stake."

"Go ahead and try, let's see what happens to you." Kerrie said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Eric?"

"Long Shadow was stealing money from the bar therefor taking money away from Pam and myself."

"I think an alternative punishment is in order." The Inquisitor said as a female vamp pushed a girl to the front of the crowd.

"No. I know everyone of you here in your human life loved someone. What would you do to protect that person you cared about most? I know for me I'd do whatever was necessary to protect the person I love."

"I don't know why the King of Massachusetts puts up with you. This case is dismissed because I can't stand to deal with this woman." He boomed. Eric smirked in Kerrie's direction as she stifled a laugh.

"Why don't I give you some memories back?" Kerrie said closing her eyes as she focused her energy on the Inquisitor. "We'll be leaving now." Kerrie said walking to her car as Bill, Eric, and Pam followed her as the other vamps moved away.

"That was entertaining." Eric said as Pam looked in another direction.

"Pam, somethings never change. It's nice to meet you, Bill." Kerrie said opening her door. "Are you going to go with them? I'm going to get my son from Merlotte's, Sookie's watching him for me."

"You brought him down here?" Eric hissed.

"I had to. You called me early this morning about this. My parents are on a cruise and Danny's in Vegas so there's no one to watch him that I can trust."

"Ok, no need to go off on a tangent."

"You know I don't like coming down here. Declan's dad lives not far from Shreveport and if I see him I can't be responsible what I may do to him."

"He's out of town on business. I made sure he'd be out of the state when you came."

"Eric, I'm going to the bar." Pam said then disappeared.

"I'll follow you to Merlotte's. Bill come with me." Kerrie got behind the wheel and sped off back to the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Eric put his foot down on the gas as he followed Kerrie's car back onto the road.

"The real reason Kerrie's here to find who is killing the women in Bon Temps and she is going to try out a psychic night at Fangtasia." Bill nodded surprised that Eric knew someone like her. "I met her when I lived in Boston 8 years ago. I used to own bars in the college areas, one of them was haunted and she took care of that. The King of Massachusetts would trust her with his life, his son is also a big fan of her."

"If Sophie hears she is here then she will want to keep her."

"It will cause a war and I'm sure no one could keep her here especially since her son is here with her." The rest of the trip was silent as Bill hoped with her in town that Eric wouldn't focus anymore attention on Sookie. When they reached Merlotte's Kerrie was already getting Declan into the car.

"Sookie, are you working tomorrow night?"

"No, I'm off."

"Would you mind having me come over and seeing if I can pick up anything about the killer?"

"No, that would be great."

"We'll be there too." Eric chimed in as Kerrie gave him a look.

"Eric that's not really necessary."

"But I like to see you in action plus I have a gift for Declan I'd like to give him."

"Hi Eric!" Declan said tiredly from his position in the backseat of the car.

"Hi Declan."

"What are you going to do then?" Sookie asked.

"I'm going to see if your grandmother's spirit can identify who killed her then I'm going to check with Dawn and Maudette."

"Should anyone else come?" Eric asked.

"I think if your brother wants to stop by the spirits might have a message for him."

"Alright."

"Thanks for watching Declan."

"Anytime, he was great. He spent the whole time talking about the trip to Disney and his uncle Danny."

"Oh yea, he's very excited about the trip."

Sookie gave Kerrie directions to her house as everyone went their separate ways. Sam had been listening in on the conversation close to the door. Now that he found out a bit more about the situation he didn't feel as suspicious anymore, maybe she could figure out who the killer was before he killed someone else.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

The next afternoon Kerrie sat on the bed in the hotel. Her best friend and Declan's godfather, Danny, had flown in from Vegas and was down the pool with Declan. Kerrie was catching up on some work, she did a few phone readings through Keene as well as looked over the books for her store. She fell asleep while looking through her appointment book and was woken up by a banging on the door.

"What the hell?" She muttered rubbing her eyes as she walked to the door.

"When you didn't answer your phone I figured you were asleep."

"Is it that time already?" Kerrie asked stifling a yawn as she walked over to double check her bag of supplies.

"I hope your going to change out of those shorts." Eric said stepping behind her.

"Don't start, we're not going to do this again." Kerrie said taking a step around Eric and grabbed some clothes to change into.

"It's only a matter of time before you can't resist me." Eric said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You wish. When I said six months ago that we're not going to do the friends with benefits thing anymore I meant it. How can I meet a guy when I'm having sex with a 1000 plus year old vampire?" Kerrie said from the bathroom as she dressed.

"But it is fun, I find it true what they said about red heads. Red heads are excellent in bed."

"Gee thanks." Kerrie mumbled walking out of the bathroom. Her hair was now pulled into a pony tail and she was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a tank top.

"Why is it that you haven't found a "normal" guy yet?"

"Who said I wanted normal?" Kerrie said with a smirk. "Normal guys run once they get to know me."

"They suck then." Eric said making a face as his fangs extended.

"Ok, I'm ready." She said picking up the large bag.

"Let me." Eric said grabbing it from her hands.

"Thanks." 15 minutes later they arrived at Sookie's house. Bill was standing on the porch and gave Eric a cold stare.

"Sorry we're late, I fell asleep." Kerrie said to Sookie who was now in the doorway.

"Come on in." Sookie showed Kerrie the kitchen where she started to set up. "Do you want us in here or should we wait in the other room?"

"If you give me five minutes to get centered then you can all come back."

Kerrie heard the door open as she sat at the table with her eyes closed. Adele Stackhouse seemed like a really sweet lady and reminded Kerrie of her own grandmother. Right away Kerrie picked up that Adele loved to bake and take care of her grandchildren and she was very willing to tell who killed her so Sookie would be protected from further harm.

"Ok, I'm really." Kerrie said opening her eyes.

Sam and Tara had joined the small group and the two of them looked like they could barely stand to be in the same room as the other. Everyone else sat at the table as Kerrie began telling what she knew.

"Today I found out a bit about the killer from the police files. Maudette and Dawn were both raped after they were killed. Your grandmother was the only one who fought back and she obviously wasn't the target."

"How did you get into the files?" Sookie asked.

"I have some friends who are into computers and they got into the files for me. I already got in contact with your grandmother and she has a lot to say. She's very disappointed that Jason isn't here." Tears started to fill Sookie's eyes as Kerrie told her everything Adele wanted her to know.

"Now for what she knows about the killer. She's showing me pictures of a work crew, she says the man works with Jason, he is also in Merlotte's all the time, and he is dating a red haired woman that you work with. She says that it was Rene." Kerrie's eyes opened to see both Sam and Bill ready to leave their seats.

"You two can't just go after him now. Let me contact Dawn and Maudette and see what they say." It took only a few moments for both women to identify Rene as their killer.

"We need a plan. As much as vampire justice sounds good to me they will assume that Bill did it." Eric said as Kerrie nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

"I can act as bait." Sookie said.

"Sookie, no way. He could kill you." Bill said taking her hand.

"I'll do it. I can handle myself if he comes after me, I can use a spell to take him down until the police come."

"How will he choose you as a target without bite marks on your body?" Tara said giving Kerrie a look.

"Well.... I was thinking Eric and I will make an appearance at Merlotte's and play up the whole thing then tomorrow I'll show up with bite marks to make it look good."

"Is that really smart? Don't you have a son to take care of?"

"Yes, but nothing can go wrong with this. I'll ask him to help with my car and use a spell to trap him there plus I can throw a good sucker punch."

"Kerrie is our best bet. No offense but Sookie, your not in a good position to fight off a man that has killed at least 4 women. Kerrie has experience trapping drainers, hunters, and weres that were trying to kill her." Eric said giving Kerrie a nod.

"I'll help keep an eye on the situation." Sam said standing up.

"Sookie, want me to cast a protection spell on the house so any unwanted guests can't get in?"

"You can do that?"

"Yea, it's pretty simple." Kerrie went over to her bag and started digging out supplies.

"All of us need to wait outside, correct?" Eric asked going to the door.

"Yea, that would be a good idea."

When the group got outside a man pulled up to pick of Tara. Sam gave the guy a dirty look as he sped of the the driveway.

"What's going on with you two?" Sookie asked as Eric tried to hide a smirk.

"Nothing, I better get back to the bar. See you tomorrow, Sookie." Sam walked over to his truck kicking the dirt before he got in.

"It's obvious those two were having sex." Eric said sitting on a lawn chair.

"Really, I didn't get that." Sookie said with a shrug.

20 minutes later Kerrie came out the door with her bag on her shoulder.

"It's done. If you want some extra protection let me know and I can mix up some herbal satchels to put around the house. This spell will be good for at least 6 months. They are supposed to be refreshed every 4 months but they can last up to a year."

"Let's go make some people stare." Eric said with a laugh as he took Kerrie's bag to put in the car.

"Are you sure your ok with doing this?"

"Sure, as much as this is gonna get me dragged into another fling with Eric-"

"Hey, I'm no fling. I like the friends with benefits thing much better."

"Should have never told him about that, he's been holding that over my head for years." Kerrie said getting into the car.

Bill shock his head a bit "Left a note on the kitchen table, suggest you read it alone."

Kerrie gave a wave as Eric peeled out of the driveway and off towards Merlotte's.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." Eric said running a hand up Kerrie's thigh.

"If this happens tonight then tomorrow I'm starting over."

"Sure, you'll be at Fangtasia tomorrow night and I know all of the right buttons to push."

Kerrie crossed her arms over her chest, he was right. Over the past seven years Eric had learned and used every single thing that got under Kerrie's skin. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Danny's cell.

"Hey you."

"Hey DD, I'm gonna stop by the hotel to put Declan to bed then I'm gonna head to Shreveport for a bit. Is that ok with you?"

"Not a prob, we're finishing up watching some cartoons. When will you be back?"

"In 40 minutes. I gotta read Dec the next chapter in Harry Potter."

"Yup, that's a mom's job. Are you going out with Drac again?"

"Danny, don't freaking start with me." Kerrie said before hanging up.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Eric pulled into Merlotte's parking lot and walked around to open the door for Kerrie. He leaned in as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Eric lifted her up a bit so she was sitting on the hood of the car.

"Don't even think about it. Not here."

"Come on, I though we need to put on a show." Eric mumbled kissing her neck. Kerrie jumped down off the hood as Eric wrapped an arm around her waist. "At least we're not faking." He said with a snicker. They walked into the bar and everyone turned to look at them.

"It's that guy that owns Fangtasia." A woman whispered as they settled into a booth in the corner.

"He's at the bar with Sookie's brother." Eric said resting his arm around her shoulder.

"Yea, he gave us a death stare when we came in." A red haired woman came walking over to the table nervously.

"We'll have a Corona and lime."

"Nothing for you?"

"I only like the real thing." Eric said semi-loudly as people sitting around them turned to look.

"Be right back." She hurried to the bar and sent Sam back with the beer.

"Tone it down a bit." Sam hissed as Eric shot him a cold stare. Kerrie pushed the lime in and flipped the beer upside down.

"Back in my day we had real beer." Eric huffed as Kerrie took a large gulp.

"It tastes real enough to me." Kerrie looked at the bar to see Rene talking to Jason and another man. "Maudette wasn't the first." Kerrie said softly.

"He's done it before?"

"Yea, he killed his own sister." Eric refrained from growling. "Come on, let's get out of here." He said standing up as Kerrie finished off her beer.

Back at Sookie's house Bill managed to get the letter as Sookie washed a few dishes he quickly read the letter.

"Bill, I know that you feel very strongly for Sookie so you need to tell her the truth. I could pick up on your guilty feelings a mile away, I don't know the exact details but if you don't tell her soon they you will loose her. I've seen what your future can be both ways. I have a strange feeling that your not going to tell her despite my warning and your gonna regret it when she ends up with Eric or someone else. Good luck ~ Kerrie."

Bill folded up the letter and put it in his pocket. Sure he did love Sookie but telling her could get him into some serious trouble with the queen. Hopefully she wouldn't tell Eric because Bill didn't want another thing Eric could hold over his head.

"What's the matter?" Sookie asked sitting at the table.

"Nothing." He said forcing a smile.

Eric drove in silence to the hotel.

"Are you coming up?" Eric nodded and went to open the trunk.

"I have, Declan's gift with me." He said taking out a large gift bag and Kerrie's bag.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

The elevator ride to her room was silent. Kerrie opened the door to the room. Danny was sitting at the table on her computer and Declan was sitting on the bed looking at the cover of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. 

"Hi Eric!" Declan said hopping off the bed and hugging Eric's legs.

"Here's your present."

"You're the best!" Declan took the bag and sat back on the bed as Danny gave Eric a glare. Declan pulled out a camera with Lighting McQueen on it as well as a carrying case and several toy cars.

"Thanks, Eric." Declan said happily.

"That's really nice."

"Eric, can you read to me tonight?" Declan asked putting the gifts back in the bag. Danny made a face offended he had not be asked to read the book.

"Sure." Declan handed him the book as he settled into the bed. Kerrie smirked as she walked over to Danny.

"New chick?"

"Yea, I have a date when we get back."

"Lucky you." Eric started reading the next chapter as Kerrie put some of things in her bag away. By the time Eric finished the chapter Declan's eyes were closing.

"Thanks, Eric." He mumbled turning onto his side. Eric put the book on the table and stood up.

"Thanks, Danny." Kerrie said softly as she walked out of the room with Eric. "Thanks for doing that."

"He's a good kid, he has your personality." Eric said with a laugh.

"I'm lucky for that. The only thing he has in common with his father is his looks and of course that he's a were."

"You've done a great job taking care of him, he's lucky to have you as a mother."

"The softer side of Eric Northman." Kerrie said with a smirk as she kissed Eric.

After getting in the car Eric got a phone call from Pam.

"We need to take a quick detour to Fangtasia. There is an issue that we need to hear about."

"We?" Eric didn't say anything as they sped towards Shreveport. When they arrived at Fangtasia Pam was standing at the backdoor waiting for them.

"Eric, we have a huge problem." She said giving Kerrie a cold stare.

"As much as I dislike you, your talents are needed." They walked into Eric's office to see Chow sitting there waiting.

"Tonight a maenad was spotted in the woods near Bon Temps in the area near Bill Compton and Sookie Stackhouse's houses."

"There is a maenad here?"

"Yes, Chow saw her running in the woods. She must have sensed you doing a spell and turned in the other direction." Pam said.

"I doubt a maenad would be scared of my abilities. What's with everything going after Sookie?"

"From what Eric has said, your powers-"

"Let's not do this. What does she want?"

"Money and a sacrifice."

"What do you need me for?"

"She wants to meet with you and Eric tomorrow night when Fangtasia closes."


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

When the meeting ended Eric and Kerrie drove to his house. She had been there a few times before, besides Pam she was the only person who knew where he slept.

"You get me dragged into so much crap. I don't know why I still put up with you." Kerrie said as Eric pushed her against the closed door.

"You love to be around me. Stop lying." He said kissing her neck.

"Oh yea, I enjoy getting dragged into your business matters. Why do you need me when you have fang bangers lined up to fuck you every night." Eric looked up his fangs clearly exposed.

"You really do like getting me all hot and bothered, don't you?" He asked then picked her up and carried her up the stairs. Several hours later it was close to dawn. Eric slipped out of Kerrie's arms and made his way to his "room".

At 9am Kerrie woke up slightly confused as to where she was. When she sat up she realized that she was still at Eric's. Kerrie took a shower then slipped on some clothes that she had left the last time she was there. She made her way down stairs and found her purse then wrote a quick note.

'Had to take your car to get back to Bon Temps. I'll be at Fangtasia an hour after dark. Kerrie' She grabbed the keys to Eric's Porsche then locked the door and headed to Bon Temps. When she arrived at the hotel she found Danny and Declan getting ready to go out for the day.

"We're going to see a movie."

"Have fun." She said kissing Declan's forehead as she went to get her things together.

An hour later Kerrie arrived at the parking lot of Merlotte's. She spotted Rene sitting in a booth with Jason Stackhouse and another man. Kerrie walked past the booth as she heard the men whispering back and forth about her being with a vampire the night before.

"She was with that vampire from Fangtasia." Jason said as Rene gave her a cold stare. Kerrie put a menu in front of her face so they couldn't see her smirk.

After having a coffee and light lunch Kerrie made her way into the lot. Jason and the other men were gone but she knew Rene was waiting for her. As Kerrie walked out the door she gave a nod to Sam who was standing behind the bar. Kerrie parked across the lot away from most cars.

The ghost of Adele Stackhouse came into view. "He is a dangerous man. Be careful, young lady."

Kerrie nodded as Dawn and Maudette appeared.

"Kill the bastard." Dawn gritted.

"Get him!" Maudette said. Kerrie saw Rene standing by the car.

"Nice car." He said running a hand down the side.

"Yea, it is."

"Now I want to know why do the vampires keep taking all of the women round here?" He said pulling his belt loose from his jeans.

"Maybe because they want nothing to do with scum like you." Kerrie gritted as Rene charged at her.

"Sluts like you don't deserve to live!" He said running at Kerrie. The ghosts of the women he killed flew at Rene causing him to stumble as Kerrie started speaking a spell. "You bitch!"

"Bring it on." Kerrie said holding out her arms as Rene ran at her. He tripped over a rock and fell at Kerrie's feet. She lifted her foot and kicked him in the face. A loud crack was heard as his nose broke. Rene yelled in pain but grabbed her foot causing Kerrie to fall on the ground next to him.

"Your gonna die just lie the other sluts." He reached for his belt as Kerrie rolled on her side and got on her knees. Rene lunged at her again as Kerrie threw a punch, hitting Rene on the side of the face. Kerrie got to her feet as Rene glared at her.

"You'll pay for that." He got to his feet as Kerrie started repeating her spell again. A gust of dirty blew in Rene's direction and he couldn't see clearly. Kerrie used her powers to send a rock in his direction knocking him to the ground. She pulled out her cell phone as she walked over to Rene. Kerrie dialed 911 as she rested a foot against his throat.

"Make my day." Kerrie reported what happened as Sam and Sookie came running out of the restaurant.

"Are you ok?" Sookie asked.

"I'm great. He was easier to handle then I thought."

The police arrived and Kerrie handed them a recorder. She had recorded everything he said and now there was enough evidence against Rene. By the time the police were done talking to Kerrie she had enough time for a short nap before she had to go to Fangtasia.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

When Kerrie woke up from her nap she got her things together then took a shower and started to get ready. One her way out the door she looked into the hotel pool to see Danny and Declan swimming around. Kerrie put her things in the car and went over to check on Declan.

"Everyone's talkin' bout you." Danny said laughing.

"Hi mommy, look at me swim."

"Look at you, your like a fish." Declan dunked under the water and kicked his feet and swam around the pool. "I don't know when I'll be back. Something's come up."

"Ok, as long as your here by tomorrow afternoon cause I have a date." Kerrie raised her eyebrows. "I'll get the story tomorrow. Declan, come give me a kiss." Declan splashed and swam over to the side of the pool. Danny lifted him up so he could give his mother a kiss. "Love you."

"Bye momma."

"Be good for Uncle Danny." Declan nodded and resumed swimming around the pool. Kerrie walked over to the Porsche and smirked when she saw Chow standing in the shadows.

"He didn't trust me then?"

"More like he wanted to make sure you were ok. Sam Merlotte left a message about the fight."

"Come on, you can ride back with me."

"No thanks, I need to go speak to Sam and Bill." With that Chow disappeared and Kerrie laughed to herself as she started the car.

When she arrived as Fangtasia the backdoor was propped open and when she stepped out of the car Pam appeared next to her.

"Need help?"

"Yes, actually. Thanks."

"I think we can call a truce." Pam said with an amused look.

"Ok." The two women walked into the bar. Eric was in his office with the door closed.

"Go ahead in. I'll put your things over at the table." Kerrie opened the door to see Eric on the phone.

"I sent him because you need to come to Fangtasia. Something big is happening and it affects you!" Kerrie smirked, it must be Sam. She couldn't see him answering a summons, hell she was the same way. "Sookie and Bill also need to come. They will be here shortly." Eric put the phone down as he stood up and walked around his desk.

"You look like your in good condition."

"Rene wasn't a problem. He wasn't expecting me to be a fighter and I caught him by surprise. He's admitted to the murders and shouldn't be getting out anytime soon."

"Your ok though? No injuries?"

"Nope, I'm good but I could do with you fixing this." Kerrie said pointing to the fang marks on her neck.

"I like seeing you marked."

"I'm not doing this anymore. Last night was it."

"I think you'll change your mind again."

"Eric, I'm serious. You obviously have you eyes set on Sookie and Declan needs a man in his life."

"He has his uncle." Eric said resting his hands on Kerrie's hips.

"I know, if it wasn't for Danny my life would be in shambles. He has been my rock."

"You should have married him when he offered." Eric muttered.

"Don't even start. I don't feel that way about him. Sure we have some chemistry but your not the relationship type." Kerrie said forcing herself to stay calm.

"One more night then." Eric said leaning down and licking her neck.

"We'll see. I need to go get set up." Kerrie stepped out of Eric's embrace and walked into the club. Pam was sitting at the table reading a book that was in Kerrie's bag.

"Sorry." Pam said closing the book.

"Go ahead. You can look at it."

"This stuff honestly works?"

"Yes, it does but you need a lot of focus and energy to get the results in the book."

"Interesting, I'll bring it back in a bit." Pam walked away still reading the book.

Kerrie just shook her head as she set the table up. She never expected Pam to be reading a book about magick.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

A half an hour later Sookie and Bill came walking through the backdoor looking less then thrilled to be at Fangtasia. To Kerrie's surprise Sam Merlotte walked in a few moments later looking extremely pissed. Eric came walking into the bar and he motioned for the group to come over to where Kerrie was setting up.

"I don't want to waist your time, something happened last night. A maenad was spotted in Bon Temps." Sookie looked confused as Sam took a deep breath. "She requested a meeting with us tonight. I wanted the three of you to know since she was in the area of your houses and she may go to your bar next."

"Why would she want Kerrie to go to a meeting?" Bill asked.

"Beats me, Chow says she was outside of Sookie's house and left during the time I was doing the protection spell. I doubt she's worried about me."

"What is a maenad?" Sookie asked.

"Followers of the Greek god Dionysus. They like offerings of wine and money to keep them happy." Sam said looking at the ground.

"You know her?"

"I've met her. Her name is Callisto." Eric walked away from the group hands clenched in a fist. "Most likely she wants a profit from the bar." Sam said as Eric started muttering phrases in Old Norse that only Pam seemed to understand.

"Ok, if you know her then Eric just needs to give her what she wants and she'll leave him alone right?"

"Maybe, she's a hard woman to bargain with."

"Eric you need to calm the hell down. I'm not going into a meeting with an ancient with you being pissed off." Eric gave Kerrie a cold stare as she turned and put her hands out. "Don't you dare think you can scare me." Kerrie said as a large flame appeared in her palm.

"Should you two be fighting like this?" Bill said hoping to distract the two of them.

"I won't go then." Eric said before turning and walking into his office. Sookie jumped when she heard the door slam.

"Your the only human that could ever get away with that." Pam said with a smirk before going after Eric.

"I'll go with you." Sam offered.

"I don't want to inconvenience you. Tonight's a full moon and I'm sure-"

"I can go in my other form. At least you won't be alone."

"What the heck are you two talking about?" Sookie said as Bill took a step back.

"Sookie, I'm a shifter." Sam said after a few moments of silence.

"What the heck is a shifter?"

"A shape shifter, every full moon I need to change. I can also change when I choose-"

"Like a werewolf?"

"No, werewolves are filthy-" Sam stopped mid-sentence.

"Go ahead, I agree they are filthy dumb animals. I wish my son wasn't one."

"Declan's a werewolf?"

"His dad was a were. I guess my abilities allowed him to become one instead of being a normal person."

"This is too much for one night. Bill, did you know?" Reluctantly Bill nodded.

"We can sense other supes."

"We need to go. I can't be here right now." Sookie said turned and hurrying out the backdoor with Bill not far behind her.

"She took that better then most."

"You've known all along then?" Sam said sitting at the bar.

"Yea, I always knew Declan's dad was different. Once I saw him change I could tell by looking at someone's aura if they were a shifter."

"I need to go. My car is in the lot. I'll meet you by it when the bar closes."

"Thanks." Sam forced a smile and walked out the backdoor.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

Kerrie sat at the table with her things and shuffled her tarot deck. She pulled out three cards and shook her head laughing.

"We'll see then." Kerrie put the cards back in the deck and walked towards Eric's office. Pam opened the door and walked out. Kerrie walked in, Eric's back was to her and there was a hole in the wall.

"How dare you-"

"No, your not going to tell me off. I came down here to help and I refuse to let you try to boss me around like I'm one of your subjects." Kerrie said with her arms crossed.

"You were going to use magick-"

"I wasn't going to use it on you for gods sake. I thought it was the easiest way to get you to stop." There was silence as Kerrie took a seat and Eric finally turned to look at her. His fangs were still out.

"I don't know why you still do this to me." He mumbled.

"Eric, I'm going to meet her with Sam. If you can't control your self then you should stay here."

"Here we go." He said rolled his eyes. Kerrie put the tarot deck on his desk.

"If I pull a bad card you stay."

"Fine." Kerrie shuffled the deck then out it back on the table. "You draw first." Eric pulled a card and got the Ace of Wands. Kerrie pulled a card and got the Five of Pentacles.

"You stay, this says current problems. Your card is the future, I guess you will win her over then." Kerrie said with a forced smile. Eric looked at the card.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, this is positive outcomes in love and sexuality."

"What about you?"

"I know what my cards say and that's enough."

"That's not fair, you get to know everyone's business but we're in the dark."

"I'll let you know some other time." Kerrie took the cards and went to the table since the doors would be opening soon. Pam came out of a side room dressed in her black dress.

"Why is he so cheery?"

"Gave him some good news." Pam handed Kerrie back the book. "Keep it, I have tons at home and at my store."

"Maybe you could should me a spell sometime. That fire things was amazing."

"Sure, I'll be around Bon Temps tomorrow then I'm heading back to Boston."

"Should I bring what it says?"

"Yea, most of the things are easy enough to find." Kerrie grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down a few things. "If your serious about doing magick then you'll need these things for an altar."

"Can we even do magick?" Pam asked in a low voice.

"Yes, it takes some work but it can be done. The King of Massachusetts son is a practicing witch. I worked with him for a few years on controlling his powers. He's as good as a natural witch." Pam nodded and went to put the book with her things before going to open the door.

Eric finally came out of his office nearly 2 hours after the doors opened. Kerrie had a line of people waiting for readings since the door opened. Everyone who got up from the table took a card and asked when she'd be doing readings again.

Of course every so often Eric would text her with a comment about the person she was working with. 'What's her future? A hair transplant?'

After several similar texts Kerrie had to put her phone on silent and put it in her bag.

After nearly 4 hours of readings Eric made his way over to the lengthy line.

"Kerrie, will be taking a break for about 15 minutes. Keep your place in line." Eric extended his hand and escorted Kerrie back to his office.

Once he closed the door he backed her up against it.

"I thought a quickie would be nice." He said with a smirk.

"Did I say we were going to do this again?"

"You said maybe." Eric said grabbing the bottom of her shirt and pulling it over her head.

"Eric, I have a line of people and-"

"Who cares what they think?" He said leaning in and kissing her.

"Fuck it." Kerrie mumbled unbuttoning Eric's shirt.

"I love it when you get frisky." He said kissing her neck.

"If you bite me you better heal it up after."

"Fine."


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

20 minutes later Kerrie returned to her line of customers as Eric took his spot on the throne. After another hour of readings Kerrie took the last 5 people before the bar closed.

"That was interesting. How did you do?"

"Very well. I might be able to come down for another night in August or September."

"How about for Halloween?"

"Eric, you know I have a lot going on back home. I'll have readings in the shop then I bring Declan to Salem for trick or treating then we go to the Temple."

"It would be better here."

"I can't leave Declan, Halloween is his second favorite holiday. He's already taking about his costume."

"It's nearly time. You should go meet the dog."

"Eric, just because vampires think they are at the top of the supe ladder."

"We don't think, we know." Eric said with a smirk.

"You can keep thinking that. Pam, see you tomorrow."

"Good luck!" Eric watched Kerrie walk out the door with her things and turned to Pam.

"Why are you going to see her tomorrow?"

"She's going to show me some spells."

"Your not worried that she's going to replace you?"

"Granted she would make a good vamp, she would never listen to you." Eric stopped smiling and walked back into his office.

Kerrie stood at Sam's car waiting for him. He came walking into the parking lot in his human form. "Hi." He said digging his hands in his pockets.

"Hi."

"Are you ready to go?" Kerrie nodded as Sam walked over and opened her door. "

Thanks." She said climbing in. Sam walked around to the other side and got in. The ride to the meet up spot was quiet.

"Should I be nervous?" Kerrie asked as they pulled into a dirt road.

"You'll be fine."

"Thanks for coming with me tonight. I think Eric would have royally screwed up everything with his temper. Hopefully this will be over tonight because I'm planning on going home after tomorrow."

"A short trip then."

"It was supposed to be shorter but things never work out as planned."

"I know the feeling." Sam stopped the car as a woman walked out of the woods. She looked like she had been running through the woods.

"Where's the vampire?" She asked.

"He wasn't able to come. I'll pass along any message you have for him."

"I want payment and a sacrifice by tomorrow at midnight."

"Ok, that can be done."

"Good, how are you Sam?"

"Good, the bar's been busy."

"That's good, I'll expect the money and sacrifice to be left here at midnight. No need for you or the vampire to be present. As long as my demands are met everything will be fine."

"Thank you."

"Your a powerful witch. Don't waste your powers helping the vampires."

The woman walked back into the woods as Kerrie let out a sigh. She pulled out her phone and dialed Eric's number.

"She wants payment and a sacrifice by tomorrow at midnight. You don't need to deliver it but it needs to be dropped in the woods in Bon Temps."

"Ok, I'll get it done. Thank you."

"Bye Eric." Kerrie closed her phone as she turned to face Sam.

"Thanks for bringing me."

"I think you handled it better then Eric would have."

"I think so too, he can be tight with his money. I'm sure he's not to happy to be giving a chunk away."

"It's better to pay up then deal with her wrath. You don't want to get on her bad side. She never says anything nice about anyone so she must be impressed."

"My powers are decent. I know witches who have more control then I do-"

"I've never met someone like you. Most witches I know are minor league, you really do have a great ability." Sam drove Kerrie back to the hotel. "Do you need help with the bag? It looks heavy."

"No, got it. Sorry to tie up your night."

"At least I had good company." Kerrie looked at the ground as her cheeks reddened.

"Thanks again." Kerrie walked through the door and took the elevator up to the room. She quietly put her bag down then went to change into her pajamas. Danny was asleep on the bed next to Declan snoring. Kerrie smiled to herself as she climbed into bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

At 8 am Kerrie opened her eyes to see Declan sitting on her bed watching her.

"Declan, have you been up long?"

"Mom, I'm hungary."

"Let's get dressed and we'll get some breakfast downstairs. Be quiet so Uncle Danny can sleep." Declan went over to his bag and got some clothes then walked into the bathroom. Kerrie got her things together and within 10 minutes they were on the elevator downstairs.

"Mom, I want pancakes. No waffles!"

"Ok, whatever you want."

"Are we going to see Eric before we have to go home?"

"I don't know, maybe." Kerrie was hoping that was a no, she wanted to make a clean break and stay away from Shreveport as long as possible.

After breakfast they went upstairs to put on bathing suits to go to the pool. Danny was starting to wake up.

"Hey sleepy head!" Declan said jumping on the bed causing Danny to groan.

"Give me 10 more." He mumbled pulling the sheet over his head.

"Come on, I'm sure you'll see him at the pool later." Declan put on his suit and they went out to the pool. Once he was lotioned up Declan jumped into the pool splashing around.

"Mommy, come in!" He whined.

"Ok, give me a minute." Kerrie tossed her shirt and shorts on the chair and slowly made her way into the pool.

"Mommy, this is so much fun." Declan said splashing water in her direction.

"Oh yea, great." She said forcing a smile.

After 15 minutes of swimming Danny came down and jumped in the pool. Kerrie went back to sitting on the lounge chair. She must have dozed off because she woke up to someone standing over her.

"Sorry to wake you." Kerrie sat up quickly and looked up to see Sam.

"Hi Sam." She said sitting back a bit.

"It looks like Declan is having a good time."

"He is, want to sit?" Kerrie said motioning to the chair next to her.

"Actually I came by to talk. I was wondering if you had some time."

"Well... it's almost 4 and Danny has a date. Declan and I cane stop by Merlotte's later on."

"Ok, that works. See you later." Sam got up and walked back to the parking lot.

"Look at you two." Danny said swimming over to the side of the pool.

"Don't even start."

"I take it he liked what he saw cause he was staring for a good 10 minutes before you woke up." Kerrie turned a bright shade of red.

"Come on Declan, let's go inside to rest for a bit. Uncle Danny has a date." Danny lifted Declan out of the pool as Kerrie wrapped him in a towel.

"Are you gonna kiss her?" Declan asked with a smirk.

"Declan Patrick McLaughlin, don't you start with that." Kerrie said crossing her arms.

"Kerrie, don't be so tough. It's only natural." Danny said with a smirk.

Kerrie gave him a look as she tossed on her shorts over her suit. She walked Declan up to the room and took a quick shower before Danny came up to the room. Kerrie started packing up some of her and Declan's things as Danny got ready for him date. After he was done in the bathroom Kerrie set up a bath for Declan.

At 6 Danny left the hotel getting and cab to where he was supposed to meet him date. Kerrie and Declan left the hotel shortly after going to Merlotte's. They walked into the restaurant as a large number of people looked their way. Kerrie heard people gossiping about how she was the one that Rene tried to kill. Declan pulled her in the direction of Sookie's tables.

"Hi Sookie!" He said as they walked by.

"Hi guys." Declan didn't notice most of the restaurant watching him and his mother. Kerrie was well aware and didn't like the feeling she was being watching. Sookie came over and took their orders, Declan took out his coloring book and started working on a page.

"Mom, I'm gonna give this to Sookie." Kerrie smiled and nodded as he went to work on coloring a picture of Nemo and Marlin. After eating Sam motioned for Kerrie to come up to the bar.

"Go ahead, I can keep an eye on him." Sookie said with a smile. Kerrie walked up to the bar and Sam lead her back to his office.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Kerrie stepped into the office and Sam closed the door behind them. Both of them were silent as Sam took a step closer to Kerrie. She took a breath trying to remain calm even though her heart was pounding in her chest. Sam took another step closer to her and their lips met in a kiss. Kerrie backed up against the door as the kiss got more intense. Sam took a step back a few moments later both of them breathless. The silence was broken by the sound of a text message coming through Kerrie's phone. She rolled her eyes as she pulled out her phone. 'I'm outside. Bring Declan out.' Kerrie let out a sigh.

"It's Eric. He wants to say good-bye to Declan." Sam nodded as Kerrie opened the door and walked out to the table.

"Someone's outside to see you." Kerrie said with a smirk as Declan grabbed his camera case and took his mother's hand. They walked outside to see Eric parked off to the side standing by his car. Kerrie let go of Declan's hand as he broke off in a run to hug Eric. Eric scooped Declan up and looked to Kerrie.

"Can I?" He asked motioning to the car. Kerrie nodded as he put Declan in the car.

"Thanks, mom." Eric got in the car and started it up. He drove around the lot for a few minutes. Declan was laughing and smiling the whole time. Eric pulled back into a spot as Declan pulled out the camera to show Eric. Eric looked over at the boy who was telling him all about the camera and how much he liked it.

"Eric, will you let mommy take a picture of us?" Kerrie bit her lip, she knew how much Eric hated pictures.

"I guess so." Declan handed the camera to his mother as he and Eric got out of the car. Eric picked him up again and Kerrie took a picture of the two of them.

"Thanks, Eric. Your the best vampire ever!" Declan said giving him a hug. Eric put Declan down as he went over to look at the picture on the camera.

"You smell like the dog." Eric said making a face.

"Don't you dare start. You and me are just friends now. I can do what I want." Eric put up his hands not wanting to argue with her.

"Ok, I should get going."

"Thanks, Eric." Kerrie said with a half smile.

"Bye Eric." Declan said with a wave.

"Maybe your mom will bring you down again soon." Declan looked up to his mother who shrugged.

They watched Eric drive away then walked back into the restaurant. Declan went back to the booth and resumed his coloring. Kerrie noticed Sam standing in the doorway of his office and she made her way back there.

"Sorry about that. Declan's attached and I think Eric is too." She said with a laugh.

"I find that hard to believe." Sam said walking over to his desk.

"He does have a softer side. Before he became a vampire he had a family and being around Declan brings back memories."

"When will you be back?"

"Maybe next month. I did well at Fangtasia last night so I'll do that again."

"I'd like to see you again." Sam said as a smile crossed Kerrie's face.

"I'd like that too." Since they door wasn't closed Tara came walking in the room.

"Some guys is pushing Lafayette's buttons again."

Sam followed Tara out the door as Kerrie turned to check on Declan. Sookie was standing at the table he was showing her his camera, most likely the picture of him and Eric. Kerrie glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Bill standing by the doorway.

"Can I have a word?" Kerrie stepped out into the hallway out of Sookie's view. "Have you told Eric?"

"No, I don't know the details of why you came back but I do know it has to do with the queen. I also know both you and Sookie are going to get hurt if you don't tell her. I'm not going to tell Eric."

"Thank you."

"I don't want to come down here in a few months and see everything a mess because you didn't listen. I know how stubborn you vamps can be." Kerrie said as Bill nodded.

He went back out of the employee's entrance and walked around to the front door.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

Sam came walking back to the office just as Kerrie finished her conversation with Bill.

"What's with him?"

"I happened to pick up on some information that wouldn't be great for their relationship. I was trying to help him but I know he's not going to listen and Eric is going to step right in."

"How do you feel about that?" Kerrie shrugged.

"Eric and I are better as friends. I'm the one who iniated the whole friends with benefits thing before I found out I was pregnant. It was an on and off thing but it's over. He butted in when I started dating and that was it." Sam nodded.

"There must be a lot to him that I don't pick up on." Kerrie nodded.

"I don't want to talk about Eric." Kerrie said with a smirk as Sam took her hand and pulled her close to him.

"Can I take you out tomorrow before you leave?"

"Sure, it may have to be brunch. Our flight's at 3."

"That's fine." Sam and Kerrie's lips met again. A few minutes later they moved apart.

"I should get going. Declan will be ready for bed soon."

"How about I pick you up at 10:30?"

"Sure, that sounds good." Kerrie walked to the table to see Bill sitting with Declan who was telling him about his vacation plans.

"Mom, I'm telling Bill about Disney World."

"Ok, two minutes then we're going to go. It's almost time for you to go to bed."

"Mom, why were you in Sam's office?" Kerrie stifled a laugh.

"We were talking." Declan nodded and started putting his things in his bag.

"Bill, I like you. Your Sookie's boyfriend right?"

"Yes, I am." Declan was going to ask another question but stopped.

"Bye Bill. Bye Sookie." Declan said walking over to give them both hugs. "Mommy might bring me down again. I want to visit again so I can ride in Eric's car."

"Thanks for keeping an eye on him. If you need help with anything give me a call ok?" Sookie nodded as Kerrie and Declan headed out of the restaurant. Kerrie got Declan into his booster seat and they drove back to the hotel.

"Momma, I'm tired." Declan said in the elevator.

"We're almost there." Once they got to the room Kerrie got him in his pjs and before she could read to him he was asleep.

An hour later Danny came into the room not in a good mood.

"She was a freaking fang banger. After we went to eat she brought me to Fangtasia." Kerrie covered her mouth so she wouldn't laugh.

"Would you mind watching Declan for a bit tomorrow?"

"Your going out with Sam?" Kerrie nodded as she packed up Declan's clothes into his bag. "So your not going to give me any more info?" Danny asked crossing his arms.

"I have never gone on about who I was seeing. You tell me all about your love life but I never said I would do the same." Kerrie said in a whisper.

"Ok, fine." He said with a huff as he sat down at Kerrie's computer flipping it open. Kerrie silently finished packing everything that she didn't need then grabbed her bag of supplies.

"Pam will be here soon. I'm going to go to the lobby." Danny nodded but didn't look up from the computer. Kerrie walked down to the lobby to see a station wagon parked in the lot. Pam got out of the car wearing a skirt and a top and not her typical gothic style dress she wears at Fangtasia.

"I hear you have a date." Pam said with a smirk.

"Who told you?" Kerrie said with a laugh.

"Eric said that he disturbed a moment with you and the dog." Kerrie shook her head as she laughed.

"Where should we go?' Pam asked as Kerrie got in the car.

"Somewhere quiet will help you concentrate." Pam nodded and drove out to a quiet road and pulled to the side.

"Nothing is around here." Pam said scanning the area.

Kerrie took out her things and made a makeshift alter and set up the surrounding circle. Pam watched in interest as Kerrie explained what she was doing. She went through everything she set up and explained what everything was used for and what each piece symbolized.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

After a nearly 2 hours Pam had started to get minor effects with the flame spell. When she said the incantation there was at least sparks on the wick.

"Your doing great. Want to try again?"

"This is so hard. Can you show me again?"

"Alright, last time." Kerrie said the incantation as the candle lit right away. Kerrie opened her eyes and smiled.

"Do you think I can practice on my own?"

"Sure, let me make a list of things you'll need and draw a picture of the circle with noted where everything should go." Pam watched as Kerrie wrote down everything that was present in the circle and then wrote down the directions.

"You make it look so simple." Pam said rereading the directions and supplies. Kerrie packed up her things as Pam did the same.

"If you keep practicing I bet you'll have it by the next time I come down here."

"When will that be?" Pam asked raising her eyebrows.

"Maybe next month."

"I have a feeling it will be sooner." Pam said as they both got into the car. Pam dropped Kerrie off at the hotel then headed back to Shreveport. Kerrie climbed into bed after setting her alarm on her phone.

The next morning Kerrie again was woken up by Declan who was wide awake at 7am.

"Dec, come on go back to sleep for a bit." Kerrie mumbled pulling the sheets over her head.

"Mommy, come on. I want a bagel." He said jumping on the bed.

"Declan Patrick."

"Sorry." He mumbled sitting on the bed.

"If you let mommy sleep for a bit then we'll go out an get a bagel. When the phone beeps I'll go get your breakfast." Declan nodded and climbed off the bed to get a book. He got a bottle of water from the counter and gave it to Kerrie to open. She quickly opened it and closed her eyes to go back to sleep. When her phone beeped she opened her eyes to see Danny and Declan quietly watching TV.

"Mommy, it's time!" Declan said happily.

"Ok, I'll go get breakfast." Kerrie climbed out of bed and got dressed before walking across the street to get breakfast for Danny and Declan. When she got back she took a shower then made sure everything was packed.

"Kerrie, since we need to check out I'm going to take Declan to the park and we'll go out for lunch. Give me a call when your ready to go." Kerrie nodded and brought her and Declan's bags out to the car as Danny finished packing his things.

At 10 Danny and Declan headed to the park and Kerrie checked out of the hotel. She hung around the lobby for a bit making some phone calls. She made a message from the people planned The Festival of the Dead in Salem. They were inviting her back for the psychic fair and asking her to host an event about ghosts. Kerrie called them back accepting both offers and they were going to e-mail her a schedule for her to fill out.

Soon enough it was 10:30 and she made her way outside. Sam was parked at the curb, he got out of the car and opened the front door. Kerrie smiled and got in. Sam walked around to the other side smiling as he got in the drivers seat.

"You look great." He said grinning as he looked her over.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself." She said as Sam took her hand.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you last night. How did your magic lesson go?"

"Ok, Pam made some progress. I just got invited to host an event for Halloween in Salem which is a a big deal."

"What kind of event?"

"Last year I was part of the psychic fair for The Festival of the Dead, which is a big Wiccan sponsored event during October. I was asked to do that again and then host an event talking about communicating with ghosts."

"That sounds like a big deal."

"Even being invited to the psychic fair is big, psychics come in from all over the country to work the event. With Salem being a big tourist stop of Halloween you really get your name out there. My business doubled after the event last year."

"That's good." Sam started up the car and drove to a cafe outside of Shreveport. They continued talking through the drive.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

That night at Merlotte's.... Sookie was waiting tables, everyone was in a good mood which was nice. She glanced up to see Sam still smiling and talking with people sitting at the bar. At 11 Sam motioned she had a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Sookie, I need you and Bill to come to Fangtasia."

"Why?"

"Something important has come up."

"Something important just happened."

"Can you give the phone back to Sam?"

"Sure, I get off work soon."

"I already contacted Bill. He'll meet you at your house." Sookie handed the phone to Sam who has a confused look on his face.

"What do you want?" Sam asked turning his back to the bar.

"I know your interesting in Kerrie and I want to tell you that if you hurt her in anyway-"

"If your trying to scare me off it isn't going to work." Sam all but growled and he hung up the phone.

Sookie watched as Sam walked back to his office slamming the door. She shook her head and went back to work. An hour later she finished clearing off her tables. Arlene was staying till closing. Sookie paused outside of Sam's door and knocked.

"Come in!" Sookie slowly opened the door to see Sam on the phone and in a much better mood.

"Just wanted to grab my things." Sookie grabbed her bag. "Have a good night, Sam."

"Be careful." He said as she walked out the door.

When Sookie arrived at her house Bill was sitting on the porch with his car parked in front of the house.

"I can't believe he summoned us again." Sookie said opening the door. "I'll be ready to go in a minute."

Bill watched her hurry up the stairs and Kerrie's warning came to his mind. He shook his head and took a seat on the couch. Sookie returned 15 minutes later dressed in jean shorts and a tank top. The drive to Shreveport was silent. When they arrived at Fangtasia they parked at the backdoor, Chow was waiting for them. They were escorted to Eric's office where he and Pam were waiting.

"Sit down." Sookie gave Eric a glare as she sat.

"You should trust Sam, he's a good guy." She said crossing her arms. Eric shrugged before he spoke.

"A vampire has gone missing in Dallas. Stan Davis the sheriff of the area and asked for some assistance. I would like you to go to Dallas to help them find Farrell."

"Sookie can not go alone." Bill said standing up. Eric gave him a cold stare.

"The Fellowship of the Sun may be involved. Bill, what can you do?"

"Sookie needs my protection."

"I won't go without Bill." Sookie said quickly.

"Fine, you will be compensated of course. You shouldn't be gone long, I arranged a flight on Anubis out of Monroe leaving tomorrow morning. I also arranged time off from your job."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Stan will explain what happened and you may have to get inside the Fellowship's church in Dallas." After a few more details Sookie and Bill were allowed to leave.

"I can't believe him, this is too dangerous." Bill said grabbing the steering wheel as he sped back to Bon Temps.

"I'll be fine, you'll be with me."

Back at Merlotte's.... Sam had just hung up the phone after calling Kerrie. Their date had been great, they had a lot to talk about. After lunch they both had to restrain themselves in the car. A smile crossed Sam's face as he went to make sure everything was locked up. After ending her call Kerrie dialed Eric's number.

"How dare you give him a hard time!" Kerrie said quickly before Eric could even say anything.

"I just want to make sure you and Declan are ok."

"We are both fine, I won't let you ruin this for me. Eric, if you try to interfere I'll make sure Sookie never trusts you."

"You wouldn't."

"I would. Don't test me."

"You must really like him then."

"I do, we have a lot in common and he gets me."

"Don't get all mushy. I need to go make some more plans. Sookie and Bill are going to Dallas to help Stan."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"I'm going too, of course they don't know that."

"You have something planned don't you?"

"Maybe, did you find anything out about Bill?"

"No." Kerrie lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I need to get going. Have fun in Dallas."

"I will."

"Bye Eric."

"Bye." Kerrie hung up the phone and took a deep breath. Eric had been good to her and she knew eventually he would win over Sookie, women didn't resist his charm for long. She knew that Bill was hiding something and she planned to find out what before telling Eric anything.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

Two weeks later Kerrie was on her way to a bachelorette party for a friend when he phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kerrie, it's Sookie. Eric- Eric tricked me into drinking his blood in Dallas."

"He did what?"

"We got attacked in the Dallas house and Eric shielded me. He said I needed to get the bullets out with my teeth. I can't believe I fell for it."

"Sookie, take a deep breath."

"Eric is going to be in my head, knowing what I'm thinking."

"There is a spell that can keep him out of your head. I'm planning on coming down next week, it'll take me that long to get everything together."

"A spell can actually do that?"

"Oh yea, you can create a spell to do anything. This is one that I made up when I first met Eric and the other vampires up here."

"That makes me feel a lot better. I hope I'm not bothering you."

"No, I'm stuck in traffic trying to get to a bachelorette party in the city for a friend."

"Have fun."

"Thanks, I'll see you in a week or so." Kerrie hung up and then called Eric.

"You have heard then."

"Eric, I'm coming down next week and I'm going to get you out of her head."

"Kerrie, is that fair? I've left the dog alone. Sookie-"

"Is still with Bill. If you two were in an honest relationship I wouldn't have to do anything."

"While I have you on the phone the queen wants to see you."

"Oh boy, should I be excited?" Kerrie asked pulling into a parking garage.

"Most humans would feel honored."

"Well... I'm not into chicks so I'm not honored. Have her people contact me. I'm not going all the way to New Orleans so she'll have to meet me at Fangtasia if I agree to the terms."

"I'll let her know. So I have a week-"

"She doesn't want you in her head. I have to go, I have a party to go to."

"Fine. Bye."

"Bye Eric." Kerrie tossed her phone in her bag as she walked towards the club.

The next night Kerrie got a phone call from the queen, herself. Kerrie had met Sophie-Ann a few months before Fangtasia opened she had received several offers for her to re-locate her to Louisiana to work for her but Kerrie had opted to stay in Boston close to her family and friends. Kerrie hadn't really worked much for the king of Massachusetts. She had worked with his son on many occasions and he worked out of her shop at night which was constantly bringing in business for her which was nice. Sophie-Ann wanted Kerrie to read her cards to help decide about her marriage options. She didn't like the fact that Kerrie was no longer seeing Eric and now dating a shifter. Kerrie choose the date and get to work tracking down all of the ingredients to help Sookie.

When Kerrie arrived home she frowned when she saw Eric sitting on her doorstep.

"Your mother revoked my invitation." Eric said in an almost growl.

"What's up?" She asked unlocking the door.

"I need help with Sookie."

"Eric, come on in." Kerrie's mother, Ellen, who was in the kitchen gave her daughter a cold look.

"Thanks for watching Dec and Nick, mom." The older women nodded and walked to her grandson's room to say good-bye then made her way out to her car. "She's mad I haven't brought Sam home for her to meet. It's not like it's been a long time." Kerrie said tossing her shopping bags on the couch.

"Eric!" Declan said running out of his room. A blonde haired boy walked into the room slowly looking a bit scared.

"Hi Nick, this is Eric." Kerrie said walking over to the three year old and picking him up. "Nick's my cousin's son. We're going to the Zoo tomorrow before I drive him back home."

"Eric, we had so much fun in Disney World. I held Nick's hand so he wasn't scared to meet everyone from the movies."

"Dec, why don't you go watch some TV while I get Nick ready for bed?" Dec nodded as Eric followed him into the games room.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19

A half an hour later Kerrie came down the stairs with a book and some cards in her hands.

"Mom, can I watch you read Eric's cards?" Declan asked hopefully.

"Dec, it's personal. Plus you should be getting ready for bed."

"Mom-" Kerrie put her hands on her hips as Declan crossed his arms giving his mother a glare.

"That's not fair. I don't get to see Eric a lot and-" Kerrie pointed up the stairs and Declan stomped his feet as he started up the stairs.

"If you wake up Nick then you won't go to the Zoo tomorrow." Declan stopped his stomping and walked quietly to his room. Kerrie walked up the stairs and made sure Declan was in bed before coming down stairs.

"He asked me if Sam was going to be his dad." Eric said from his spot at the kitchen table.

"My mother has to talk in front of him. She got him going on the whole baby thing a few months ago now this." Kerrie said going to the fridge and getting a beer. "Kayte's boyfriend is looking at rings. I hope he asks her soon so my mom's attention can be focused on that and she can give me some peace."

Eric watched as Kerrie finished the beer and then got another one. He gave her a questioning look as she sat at the table.

"Don't worry I'm not drunk." She said putting the cards in front of Eric. He picked them up and mixed them then sorted them in three piles. Kerrie went to work making a eleven card design called the path to a goal.

"Hmm... both of your health cards are reverse but then again those don't really matter...." Eric watched her as she continued to flip of the other cards. "Your attitude positions, your hidden attitude shows a change, this isn't good... your visible attitude shows a lot of troubles. Now here's what you want to know the relationship cards.... a life changing event in your hidden relationship card and rivalry in your visible relationship card."

"And that means." Eric said standing up pacing.

"Obviously the rivalry is you and Bill fighting for Sookie's attention and the life changing event is you meeting Sookie."

"That's not helpful, both of those are obvious." Eric said continuing to pace.

"If you let me finish with the other cards I can help you out. Why don't you sit?" Eric went back to his seat and started tapping his foot before Kerrie kicked him.

"I need to concentrate." Kerrie flipped over the next set of cards.

"The career cards...hidden is a drastic change and visible is not being satisfied. The spiritual cards... hidden is telling you to face your problems and visible is a warning about self-indulgence. Lastly, your outcome card is a new relationship." Kerrie held up the card as Eric grabbed it.

"Does is mean-"

"It doesn't mean a romantic relationship." Kerrie said cleaning up the cards.

"You have a lot of work ahead of you if you want to win her over. She's very much in love with Bill. You need to show her the real you. All she sees is the Fangtasia Eric, she's thinks your cold and manipulative."

"What do I do?"

"Obviously you need to prove that not true. You need to show her this side of you, you need to let down your guard and be yourself around her."

"That's easier said then done."

"Eric, if I get get past everything so can you." Kerrie said taking his hand and squeezing it.

"So I shouldn't have asked her to suck the bullets out?" Eric asked with a smirk.

"Probably not the best idea."

"You figured Bill out. What is he hiding?" Kerrie looked up and took a deep breath.

"When he came back to Bon Temps he did so at the queen's request. She wanted him to watch Sookie."

"Just watch her?"

"I'm not clear on that part. Someone from Sookie's family is close to Sophie and they mentioned Sookie's ability so she wants her to use."

"I'll kill him." Eric growled.

"You don't want to do that. Very soon your going to have to tell her, you'll know when."

"Your too good to be with the dog." Eric said standing up.

"Don't say that." Kerrie said putting out her hand. Eric grabbed it and he felt from her the same emotions he felt about Sookie.

"That was a first."

"That was the only time I'm letting you in on how I feel. Are you going back tonight or so you have other business up here?"

"I think I'm going to go back. I have a lot to think about."

"That's a start." Kerrie walked him to the door.

"I'll see you in a few days."

"Don't act strangely around the queen. Keep her in the dark." Eric nodded and Kerrie watched as he disappeared into the sky.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20

A few days later Kerrie and Declan arrived at the airport. Sam insisted that he pick them up instead of her having to rent a car. When they made their way to the baggage claim Sam was waiting. A smile crossed Kerrie's face as she walked over to him. Sam pulled her into a hug as Declan stood staring at the two adults.

"Sam, are you mommy's boyfriend?" He asked. Sam looked to Kerrie who was bitting her lip so she wouldn't laugh.

"Yea, I think I am." Declan nodded as he held out his hand for his mother to take.

"Uncle Danny has a new girlfriend." He said as they waited for their bags. "He lives with her. Are mommy and I going to live with you?" Kerrie's face flushed red as she stopped before she could open her mouth Sam was kneeling next to Declan.

"I really like you and your mom. Maybe someday you guys might move down here but I think you two have a good life in Boston, right?"

"Yea, I start first grade in 2 weeks."

After getting their bags Sam loaded them in the car as Kerrie got Dec into his booster seat.

"Sorry about the questions, he gets it from my mom."

"Don't worry about it." Sam said taking Kerrie's hand as he started up the car. During the ride Declan fell asleep. "Do you want me to go to Fangtasia with you?" Sam asked as they crossed into town.

"I know you don't really like going there. It's going to be all sort of vampire politics and I'm sure Eric will be questioning me about Sookie."

"He's serious about her then?"

"Oh yea, when Eric really asks for help you know it's big. He's trying his hardest not to but into her and Bill's relationship but he's used to getting his way."

"This is a side of him that must be interesting to see." Sam said with a smirk.

"I really knew he was serious when he showed up at the house and he wanted me to look at his cards. He doesn't ever ask for help in his personal life."

"She was furious about the whole bullet thing."

"I think anyone would be. That's typical Eric, act first think later."

"When did your cousin move down here?"

"They bought the house last year before he went to England to teach. His mother and father-in-law were living there until last week, they just got back from England a week and a half ago. I'm surprised they offered to let us stay with them."

"I doubt you'll be staying there long." Sam said softly as Kerrie smirked. They pulled up to a large house in a nice suburban area of Shreveport. "This is a nice place." Sam said turning the car off.

"Gerry just got a position as assistant cheer at Centenary College in the Sociology department. Becca is a cpa." Kerrie opened the back door unhooking Declan from the booster seat.

"I'll get him." Sam said. Sam picked up Declan without waking him up and they walked to the door. Kerrie rang the bell and a very pregnant woman opened the door.

"Kerrie, oh my gosh!" She said giving her a hug.

"Look at you."

"Any day now. It would be nice if you guys were still here when he's born." She said putting a hand on her large stomach.

"Becca, this is Sam."

"Nice to meet you." She lead them into the house. "Gerry!" A red haired man appeared at the top of the stairs. Declan started to wake up in Sam's arms.

"Mommy, we're here." He said as Sam out him down.

"Hey Declan, you've gotten so big."

"Becca, where is Chloe?"

"She's out in the backyard." Becca pointed to a sliding door. Declan looked to his mother who nodded before he took off for the door.

"It's nice to see he likes our dog. Who gives a crap about his cousin?" Gerry said coming down the stairs.

"Ger, why don't you go get Kerrie and Dec's bags?" Becca asked with a smile.

"I'll help you." Sam said sensing the girls wanted to talk.

"So your the guy that owns Merlotte's?"

"Yup."

"How did you two you exactly meet?"

"She came to Bon Temps to help out a vampire. His girlfriend works in the bar so we met when she came in with Declan."

"As much as she puts on a brave face she's been through a lot."

"I've already been warned by Eric."

"Oh good." Gerry and Sam brought the bags up the stairs.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21

"Kerrie, he's cute." Becca said with a grin.

"I know."

"I was still holding out hope that I could set you up with Jon but Sam seems like a nice guy. My brother would have been a good guy for you."

"So you two caved in and found out?"

"Yea, Gerry was driving me crazy. He's excited for a boy but he did have his heart set on a girl."

"There is always next time. Joey and Breanna are trying for another one."

"Now it's just Kayte and Matt."

"Kayte is anti-baby and I doubt Matt and Jo will have a baby. They both like to travel."

"2 of my sisters are pregnant too."

"Wow, John and his wife just had a baby and my friend Allison had a baby 4 months ago."

"How's Dec?"

"Asking a ton of questions. When we got here he asked Sam if we were going to move in with him." Becca started laughing. "My mother says stuff in front of him and he repeats it. At least he's not asking me about his dad anymore or asking for a baby brother or sister."

"He is a funny kid. Go spend some time with Sam. We'll watch him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, go have some fun. I know we're going to watch him tomorrow because you have to go to Fangtasia."

"Unfortunately." Kerrie said making a face. Becca pulled out a key from her pocket.

"Let me show you your room and then you two can go."

"Becca, thanks so much."

Gerry and Sam were sitting in the kitchen watching Declan play in the yard with Chloe while having a beer. A few minutes later Kerrie and Becca walked into the room.

"You two are free to go." Becca said with a smile.

"Let me just tell Dec." Kerrie put down her bag and went outside. "Dec, Sam and I are going out for a bit. I'll be back later. Becca and Gerry will be putting you to bed ok?"

"Did you tell Becca about the book?"

"I did, I told her we're reading Harry."

"Ok, bye mommy." Declan came over and gave her a hug before running to catch the dog. Kerrie walked back in the house and Sam stood up.

"It was nice meeting you too."

"Have fun." Becca said with a smile. Sam and Kerrie headed out.

"How long do you need to see Sookie for?" Sam asked.

"It might take an hour or so."

"As much as I want us to go back to my place. I'm going to drop you off at her house and then we can spend the whole night together." Kerrie nodded chills going down her spine at the thought.

They got into the car and the drive to Bon Temps was tense. Both Sam and Kerrie were trying to keep their hands to themselves. When they pulled up to Sookie's house Kerrie turned to face Sam.

"Good luck." Sam said with a smile.

"It's a hard spell, even though I am the one who made it." Kerrie was about to open the door but she stopped and moved forward to kiss Sam. After a few minutes of kissing Sam moved back.

"We don't want to get carried away." Kerrie nodded then opened the door.

"See you in a bit." Kerrie closed the door and walked up the steps of Sookie's house. She rang then bell as Sam drove off.

"Hey Kerrie, thanks for doing this." Sookie said opening the door.

"I'm glad to help. How has it been?"

"Weird, I keep dreaming of Eric and thinking about him. It's driving me a bit crazy."

"How are you with blocking people?"

"Keeping people out of my head?"

"Yea."

"It's usually the other way around."

"I hope you don't mind, that's what I do. I've been around a few telepaths and a few psychic vampires so I've trained myself to keep a block up unless I'm completely relaxed."

"That is fine by me. I hate having to hear people's thoughts."

"With some practice you can block everyone out."

"I try but it's hard."

"If you want I can give yo the number of a telepath I know. She lives in Toronto but she can explain how to block people out better then I can." Sookie nodded and Kerrie followed her into the living room.

"Is ok for you to work in here?"

"It's great."


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22

Kerrie got a few things out of her bag and set up a small alter.

"I hope you don't mind that I'm going to make a circle around us in salt."

"Do whatever you have to do to get Eric out of my head." Sookie said watching Kerrie put everything together.

Before starting the spell she explained what she was going to do. The spell itself took a little less then on hour. After Sookie swept up the slat and Kerrie cleaned up her things. "

Eric isn't a terrible guy. He just started off on the wrong foot with you."

"Every time I've been around him it doesn't seem like he has a good side." Kerrie reached in her bag and pulled out a few pictures and handed them to Sookie. She put her hand over her mouth as she looked at the first one. It was Eric sitting on a couch holding a baby.

"That's him and Declan when he was 6 months old. Eric was really good during my whole pregnancy. He wanted to buy a condo for me after Declan's dad walked out when I was 5 months pregnant." Sookie looked at the next picture. It was Eric reading a book with Declan. The last picture was Eric sitting on the couch watching Declan open a gift.

"You two were never an item?"

"No, strictly friends with benefits. Up until recently that was all I could handle. Before I came down here last time I had a gut feeling that was going to change then I met Sam." Kerrie said as Sookie handed her back the pictures.

"He seems really happy." Sookie said sitting on the couch next to Kerrie.

"I like him a lot. Declan asked him if we were going to move in with him." Kerrie said with a laugh. "How are things with you and Bill?"

"He's away on business. He's been traveling since we got back from Dallas." Kerrie nodded. "Kerrie, um... I have a question."

"Sure, shoot."

"I heard about a sex club going on and I was invited. What do I do?"

"I heard about Lafayette. I have a feeling you want to help him."

"I do, he mentioned the club before. Maybe if I went I could find out who killed him."

"I've never done anything like that so I can't tell you what to expect. You should bring someone."

"The obvious choice would be Bill but I think they invited me because they think I'm single again."

"You could always bring Eric." Kerrie said quickly.

"I would only go with him if it was the last option."

"It seems like it. Eric could protect you if something happened and he is a good actor."

"I guess I should give him a call. The club meets in 2 days."

"I'm going to call Sam to come get me." Sookie nodded as Kerrie made the quick call.

"Thanks again for helping me out."

"Let me write down that number for you. I'll send her an e-mail tomorrow and let her know you may be in touch. She's 40 and has be blocking since she was in high school. A lot of supes in New England call her in if they need help." Kerrie took out her phone and found the number then wrote it down. Kerrie stood up and Sookie walked out to the porch with her.

"Have a good night." She said as Kerrie smiled when Sam pulled up. Sookie gave him a wave then walked in the house. Kerrie got in the car grinning.

"How did it go?"

"Good, everything went fine." Sam drove down the road and past Merlotte's.

"Don't you live back there?" Kerrie asked.

"I do but I also own a few places down the road. My place behind the bar isn't great."

"That doesn't matter. I just want to spend time with you."

"Your not like most girls." He said turning down a road.

"I try." Kerrie said with a laugh. Sam pulled into a driveway and walked around to open the door for Kerrie. "This place is nice."

"I own these four houses. I rent them out but this one is empty."

Sam opened the door and Kerrie followed him in. He started showing Kerrie around the house and they didn't get far before they were in a heated make-up session.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23

Sookie sat staring at her phone when she returned home from work. She knew she should just call Eric and get it over with but she was trying to postpone the call as long as possible.

"Your being crazy." She muttered to herself as she grabbed the phone and dialed the number of Fangtasia.

"Fangtasia, the bar with a bite." Came a cool voice.

"Umm... can I speak to Eric please?"

"Who's calling?" The voice said obviously board.

"Sookie Stackhouse."

"Let me check if he's able to take your call." Sookie was placed on hold and a few moments later the line was picked up.

"Yes?" Eric said.

"Eric, I have a favor to ask."

"Ok."

"Can you go to an orgy with me?"

"I'd be honored." Eric said with a laugh.

"I'm not planning on participating but I want to get information of who may have killed Lafayette."

"When is it?"

"In 2 days."

"I'm free. What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"I was asked to arrive after 9 so around then."

"See you then."

"Thanks, Eric." Sookie put the phone down and let out a sigh of relief. In Shreveport Eric was sitting at his desk with a smile.

"What's wrong with you?" Pam asked from the doorway.

"Nothing is wrong, things are starting to look up for me."

"Why is that?"

"Sookie Stackhouse wants me to go to an orgy with her."

"Who would have thought..." Pam muttered walking away.

Eric pulled out his cell and scrolled down to Kerrie's name. He knew she wouldn't answer since she was with the dog so he sent her a text. 'Sookie wants me. Going to an orgy on Thursday.' Eric hit the send button and stood from the desk. He went back out to resume sitting on his chair in the club. Eric forced his emotionless face as he scanned the club. Several fang bangers were eying him from the bar. Maybe he'd celebrate by having a good time with one or two of them.

Several hours later Sam and Kerrie were laying in bed.

"That was amazing." Sam said running his hands along Kerrie's back.

"It was." Kerrie said giving him a kiss.

"Are you going to stay the night or should I drive you back?" Sam asked hoping the response was the first choice.

"I'll stay. I just need to be early, either way he's going to ask a ton of questions."

Early the next morning Sam drove Kerrie back to her cousin's house. They were planning on taking Declan mini golfing in the afternoon. Sam was expecting a delivery at the bar so he was going to call Kerrie when he was done and then come to pick them up. Kerrie crept up the stairs and let out a sigh of relief when she peaked in and saw Declan still sleeping. She took a quick shower then dressed and headed downstairs to make some breakfast. Becca was sitting at the kitchen table sipping some water.

"Good night?" She asked looking over the paper.

"Yes, what do you want for breakfast? I'll cook."

"Really? That's nice of you."

"It's the least I can do. I'll also make something for dinner and you guys can just pop it in the oven." Kerrie said looking through the cabinets.

"Your the best. We'd love it if you and Dec moved somewhere near by. Jerry missing having family near by." Becca said with a knowing look.

"Who knows, maybe." Kerrie started on pancakes and bacon when Declan came running down the stairs.

"Mommy, what are we doing today?" He asked sitting at the table next to Becca.

"We are going mini golfing with Sam."

"That sounds like fun." Becca said giving Dec a smile.

"Am I going to see Eric?" Declan asked as his mother poured him a juice.

"I think so." Kerrie put a plate of pancakes in front of Becca and Declan made a face. "Don't start, we're guests." Kerrie said with her hands on her hips.

Declan nodded and jumped out of his seat when Jerry came in the house with Chloe. While the pancakes were cooking Kerrie looked at her cell phone and bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh at Eric's text. Kerrie wrote back asking what time he was going to pick her up and then put her phone away.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24

Sam finished putting the delivery away as the morning waitresses made their way in. Arlene gave Sam a look.

"Where is the new lady?" She asked with a fake smile.

"At her cousin's house. I'm actually heading there once Tara gets in."

"That's nice. She has a son right?" Sam nodded and started moving things around the bar. "I hope she's good for you." Arlene said walking off. An hour later Tara walked in looking worse for wear.

"Sorry I'm late. Rough night." She said standing in Sam's office doorway. "I'll get settled in then." She said when she got no response. Sookie hurried in the office tossing her purse in the drawer.

"Have a good afternoon, Sam." She said before heading into the restaurant." Sam shook his head tired of paperwork and stood up to stretch. He looked at his watch, he was running late so he gave Kerrie a call to let her know.

Kerrie was using the extra time to help Becca fold some newly washed baby clothes.

"You two sure are ready. I wasn't nearly ready when Declan was born, I kept waiting and waiting then he was here. At least I had some clothes washed and his bassinet ready. John and Danny spent the day before we came home trying to build his crib and they completely messed it up. Surprising Eric had to help them build it the night I came home."

"As much as I was unsure about vamps Eric does seem like an ok guy, I guess. Sure from the posters and stuff we heard around here he doesn't seem that way but I guess he may have had a soft spot for you." Becca said moving some diapers in a basket to face the correct way.

"I think we just get each other. He saw me at my low points and didn't walk away, more then I can say for-" Kerrie stopped when she noticed Declan in the doorway.

"Mommy, when is Sam getting here?" Declan said putting his lip out.

"Soon, he's on his way."

"Ok, I'm going to play ball with Chloe in the yard."

"Don't get too dirty." Declan giggled and hurried down the stairs.

"He's a good kid, it just proves that your an amazing mom."

"His father lived around here, outside Shreveport. Kind of ironic since he and Eric hates each other. At least he signed away his rights and he can't show up in a few years and expect me to let him see him." Becca stopped and grabbed her belly.

"Ewan sure is active today." She said grimacing.

"Can I?" Kerrie asked. Becca nodded as the red head put her hand on her stomach. Ewan was kicking and moving like crazy. "I think he'll be here soon."

"No, I think it'll be close to the due date in 3 weeks. All the women in my family are close to the due date." Becca said going back to moving things around.

Kerrie forced a smile, she knew that Ewan was going to make his arrival most likely within the day. Kerrie excused herself and went to find Gerry in his office.

"You two should make sure you're bags are ready."

"She's having contractions?" Gerry asked standing up nearly knocking his chair over.

"No, I just have a feeling. Ewan is kicking and moving like crazy." Gerry nodded. As much as he didn't like the fact his cousin was a witch he had grown to accept it even though he would never ask for any type of magickal assistance.

Sam arrived 10 minutes later, Kerrie had Declan change since his shorts were covered in mud. Kerrie, Sam, and Declan went mini-golfing then out to lunch. After lunch Declan fell asleep in the back of the car.

"Can I see you tonight after you go to Fangtasia?" Kerrie smiled, she was used to the full moon excitement that was surrounding Sam.

"I think so, hopefully Becca doesn't go into labor soon. I have a feeling she will though." Sam dropped them at Gerry and Becca's. Declan had woken up but was still groggy so Sam carried him in. Becca was pacing in the living room and Kerrie frowned.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, just restless." She said continuing to pace.

"I shouldn't be long at Fangtasia so I'll give you a call." Sam kissed Kerrie's cheek before he left.

"He is a such a nice guy, really good with Declan." Becca said slowing down and grabbing her back.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 25

Kerrie helped Becca to the couch as the brunette gritted and squeezed Kerrie's hand.

"Contractions?"

"Yea, I have one about 30 minutes ago." She said as Kerrie grabbed a piece of paper.

"How long did it last?"

"About 2 minutes."

When the current contraction ended Becca called her doctor to let her know the contractions had begun. Since they were going to a small hospital the doctor told them to come in. Kerrie helped get Becca in the car as Gerry grabbed the baby bag and Becca's purse.

"Want us to come?" Kerrie asked Gerry. He shrugged.

"It'll be awhile. I'll let Declan relax then check in at Fangtasia and we'll stop by."

"Thanks, Kerrie." Gerry drove off as Declan stood in the doorway.

"Becca's have the baby?" Declan asked.

"She is, it takes a long time but by tomorrow you'll have a new cousin." Declan started clapping and jumped up and down. "Come on I'll start dinner and you can watch a movie before we have to go to Fangtasia. You'll have to go with me, it'll only be a few minutes so you'll have to be on your best behavior." Declan nodded and went into the room to watch a Disney movie.

Kerrie made a large pot of pasta sauce then cooked some pasta. After dinner she gave Declan a quick bath then got him into a pair of pjs since it was nearly 8pm. Declan settled in to watch some more TV as Kerrie got together a bag for her and Declan then called Eric's phone.

"Are you on your way? The queen will be at Fangtasia shortly."

"Becca went into labor so I need to bring Declan with me. I can keep him in the office with me, it won't be long."

"Is the bar really a place for a little boy?"

"Eric, I can't ask Sam since it's a full moon and I won't drive to Bon Temps to have Sookie watch him for a short meeting because we need to check in on Becca at the hospital. We'll be there shortly, keep the backdoor open." Kerrie said before hanging up on him.

"Trying to tell me what do it..." Kerrie muttered making sure the lights were off before getting Gerry's car keys and getting Declan's booster seat and bag together.

"Dec, get your DS and portable dvd player. I have a meeting with Eric's boss so I need you to be well behaved then we'll go to the hospital to see if your cousin is born yet then maybe we'll see Sam if it's not too late." Declan nodded and went to put his things in his backpack. 10 minutes later he was in the booster seat and Kerrie was driving towards Fangtasia. Pam was at the backdoor smiling.

"I can do it, not really well but it's a small flame. I can show you tonight or tomorrow."

"Tomorrow might be better."

"Ok, hi little boy." Pam said.

"Declan, this is Pam. She works for Eric."

"Hi Pam, do you have a fast car like Eric? Can you fly?" Pam laughed.

"Full of question. No I do not have a fast car and I can not fly like Eric. Your mom is showing me to do some cool things with magick though."

"Mommy is a great witch. Uncle John and Aunt Kelly said she helps a lot of people. My Aunt Kelly is a witch too but she says she's not as strong as mom."

"Yes, your mother is a great witch." Pam opened the door to Eric's office. Eric was sitting at his desk and Declan hurried over to hug him.

"Hi Eric, mommy said I need to be good so I brought my DS and DVD player."

"Ok, why don't you go sit on the couch because an important guest will be here in a few minutes."

"Ok." Declan got settled and the door opened again a few moments later and another red headed woman and a short man walked in. Declan did not look up since he just put on his headphones.

"Bert and Bert will be outside." The man said to Pam as she exited the room.

"Sophie Ann and Andre." Eric said bowing his head.

"Sheriff, your business is booming. You have done well. My favorite witch." Sophie Ann said looking at Kerrie.

"Your highness."

"Is that the were child?" Sophie Ann asked sniffing.

"Yes, that is my son. My cousin and his wife are at the hospital she is having a baby so I needed to bring him with me."

"He does not smell as strong as other weres, it must be his age." Kerrie nodded, from Sophie Ann that was a complement. "I will not keep you all long there are matters I must deal with. Witch I need your services." Kerrie nodded and pulled out her cards. "I would have preferred you meeting with my possible husband but I understand you are now an extremely busy woman. Your business is growing and I hear you have 2 books about to be published."

"Yes your Highness." Sophie Ann sat at the desk with Andre at her shoulder glaring at Eric then Declan as he scanned the room. Kerrie shuffled a deck then handed one to Sophie Ann.

"Shuffle the cards and repeat, 'What I need to know' as you shuffle." Sophie Ann nodded as Kerrie started spreading out the cards in her hand. As cards stood out Sophie Ann put them to the side as Kerrie stared at the spread frowning. Eric glanced as Andre who was just as tense.

"This marriage is not ideal. He has big plans and wants all of your power."

"As I suspected." Andre gritted. Kerrie put those cards back in a pile and spread out the cards Sophie Ann choose.

"You have a love, she is faithful to you. She will be hurt by your marriage." Sophie Ann nodded as Andre put a hand on her shoulder. "Your business deals in the coming days will bring your kingdom much wealth, all of your servants are faithful." Kerrie looked at Sophie Ann.

"That's it? I want more." The queen said coldly.

"What else do you need to know? I can only get so much without questions on your part."

"I would not tolerate such words." Andre said taking a step closer to Kerrie as she jumped up.

"Don't you dare. I'm here on my own terms. I don't work for you, I don't work for the king of my state." Kerrie created a flame in her hand as her cheeks reddened. Andre backed down as Eric stood up next top Kerrie.

"My Queen, what more do you need to know?"

"I am done here. I have some insight and that is enough for now. I will need you services again." The Queen stood up as Kerrie glared at both her and Andre they exited the room as Eric shook Kerrie's shoulders.

"That bitch." Kerrie muttered sitting down.

"You almost got in over our head. Andre wanted you dead."

"Let him try. He's no great vampire. Eric, you would make a much better king." Eric shook his head.

"I never wanted that." Kerrie muttered a quick spell and sighed.

"Good no bigs or spying devices. I am going to tell you a few things and they are to stay in between us." Eric nodded. "The King of Arkansas will move to destroy the Queen. I have given her enough warning but I fear it is already in motion and she will be unable to stop it unless some outside person intervenes. I told Bill Compton I would not tell you this but it's time. He was sent to Bon Temps by the Queen to seduce and get close to Sookie, the queen's flame is Sookie's cousin and she used mention of her cousin's talent to gain the queen's favor. Hadley will not survive long with the plotting in New Orleans, she is a weak point and Arkansas will use her to injure the queen. You and Sookie will be dragged into this. It will not be soon but if she does not know of Bill's betrayal then you must tell her. He will be called away by his maker and betray Sookie, she will find out about that and it will end their relationship. If you are honest with her about Bill's intentions she will not be happy with you but in the future she will learn to trust you."


	26. Chapter 26

Ch 26

Eric sat on his chair trying to soak in the information.

"You got that all from the cards?"

"Pretty much, I know about Bill being sent and I wanted to make sure it was true before telling you."

"You are an amazing witch. I have never seen anyone with your insight and being able to manage your amount of power without wanting more."

"I guess we should get going." Kerrie put her cards away and stood up.

"You are happy with Sam?" Kerrie nodded with a large smile on her face. "Good, I am glad you are happy."

Kerrie took off Declan's headphone's she was glad he was engrossed in his movie and paid not attention to the guests.

"Eric's boss was kind of scary." Declan said frowning.

"She is isn't she?" Eric said as Declan smirked.

"I'm going to have a new baby cousin soon. His name is Ewan." Eric nodded as Kerrie and Declan got ready to leave.

"I am meeting with Pam tomorrow, if you think of any questions let me know. I know I gave you a ton of information."

"Yes, much to think over." Declan waved to Eric as the two of them got in the car.

Kerrie knew Andre was watching, after she put Declan in the car she turned.

"If you ever think of hurting me or my son I will burn Sophie Ann's kingdom to the ground and destroy all of you in the process." Andre stepped out of the shadows leering at the witch.

"You are far to bold for your own good." He hissed.

"Andre, I expected you to be on your way." Eric said coming out of the employee door. Andre didn't reply but took off running as Eric took out his ringing phone.

"Your Highness, yes he is on his way. No, I understand." Eric closed the phone. "She claimed she dropped a ring and Andre was looking for it." Kerrie shook her head.

"Night, Eric." Kerrie got in the car and called Sam's phone. He didn't answer so she left a message and drove to the hospital. Kerrie and Declan walked into the hospital towards the desk. After getting Becca's room they walked the hall to see Gerry pacing nervously.

"How is it going?"

"I'm almost dilated." Becca said breathing through a contraction as Gerry gripped her hand.

"Mommy, it will be soon. Ewan's going to be born soon." Declan said sitting on a chair happily. The nurse came into check Becca's vitals. She made some notes on her chart and smiled.

"The doctor is going to be moving you to the delivery room within 2 minutes."

"We'll be in the waiting room." Kerrie said ushering Declan out of the room.

Kerrie looked to see a message from Sam saying he was on his way. Declan pulled out his video game and began to play as Kerrie began to pace. She shook her head visions of what was going to happen. Kerrie had a dream two nights before os Becca in labor and Gerry fainting. She knew they would call her in since Kerrie was the only family there, Becca's parents would arrive the next day. Sam came into the waiting room and hurried over to Kerrie.

"They are taking her into the delivery room." Sam nodded and sat next to Declan.

"Sam, I met Eric's boss and she's scary. Mom was going to use her magick on them." Declan said as Sam raised his eyebrows, giving Kerrie a look.

"They didn't like what I had to say, I handled it and Eric stepped in to distract them."

"Are you Kerrie?" A nurse asked walking over.

"I am."

"Your cousin is asking for you. Her husband just fainted." Kerrie shook her head.

"Will you two be ok?"

"Yup." Declan said with a grin.

"Yea, go ahead." Sam said forcing a smile.

An hour and a half later Kerrie walked into the waiting room with Gerry behind her holding a baby.

"Dec, want to meet your new cousin?" Declan stood up grinning.

"Sam, this is Ewan." Declan said as Gerry sat down. "He's a big baby."

"8.7 pounds, Becca was amazing. She went the no epidural route like me." Kerrie said looking at the baby in her cousin's arms.

"I fainted, can't believe it."

"He's bigger then the other babies I have seen."

"Dec, you were almost that size when you were born." Declan frowned.

A nurse came to let them know Becca was now in her room. Kerrie, Sam, and Declan went to check in with Becca. After a few minutes the visitors left to let the new family rest.

"So Declan, are you ready to sleep over my house?" Sam asked following them out.

"Yea." Dec said with a yawn.

"I'll follow you there." Kerrie said as Sam kissed her cheek.


	27. Chapter 27

Ch 27

When Kerrie pulled up to Sam's rental Dec was sound asleep. Sam carried him in and Kerrie tucked him into bed and set up his nightlight. Sam watched in the doorway as Kerrie kissed Dec's forehead. Kerrie and Sam left the room.

"Have you shifted tonight?"

"I have, went for a long run before I came to the hospital." Kerrie smirked as Sam wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I can feel the magic around you." Kerrie said kissing Sam's neck. Sam groaned in response and Kerrie's hands went to cup his ass. "Last night was the best sex I've ever had and I want you so bad." She whispered as Sam scooped her up and carried her down the hall.

Kerrie lay awake over an hour later, Sam was asleep snoring softly with his arm draped over his hip. Kerrie grinned, she hadn't felt this way ever. Sure at one time she was in love with Jimbo, Dec's dad, and even for a few months she thought she felt something for Eric but both of those instances were nothing compared to this. When Sam touched her she thought her heart would burst though her chest and the way he looked at her made her feel amazing. Kerrie's mind wandered to her sister, she was engaged.

"Oh my...she didn't even call me." Kerrie whispered to herself as she frowned. Kerrie had helped Jake pick out the ring and went over his proposal idea, even helped him organize some of it. Kerrie shook her head, Kayte would call her in the morning. Kerrie did text her about Ewan and when she didn't write back she should have known.

Kerrie and Sam woke up to a loud knock before Declan came jumping on the bed. Kerrie sighed glad both of them were covered by the sheet.

"Wake up sleepyheads! I want to go see my new cousin. Mommy, are we still going to decorate the house?"

"Dec, why don't you go get dressed? I put your clothes on the chair in the room and go watch some TV for a bit while I shower and get dressed ok?" Dec nodded and finally realized his mother and Sam were in the same bed. "Mommy, aren't only married people supposed to sleep in the same bed?" Kerrie's cheeks flushed a bright red.

"Well... we had to make an exception since there are only two beds in the house." Sam said quickly trying not to laugh.

"Ok." Declan said hurrying out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Good save." Kerrie said as Sam pulled Kerrie back into a laying position. She giggled as Sam turned her on her side.

"Do you think we can be quiet enough?" He whispered running his hand down her thigh. Kerrie muttered a quick spell as the door locked and Sam grinned.

2 hours later Kerrie and Declan were on their way back to Shreveport to pick up decorations and stop at the food store to get the house ready to Gerry and Becca's return in a few days. Kerrie would also be bringing their things over to Sam's rental since Becca's parents would be arriving that night. After decorating, stocking the cabinets, cleaning, and packing up their stuff Kerrie and Declan stopped by the hospital. Becca was walking the hallway grimacing as she walked.

"You'll be sore for awhile but it's so worth it." Kerrie said as Becca smiled.

"I'll walk with you to the nursery. Gerry just left a few minutes ago to go shower and bring me back a huge donut." Kerrie smirked. "You look happy." Becca said with a knowing look.

"Becca, mommy and Sam were sleeping-"

"Declan, not the time." Kerrie said giving him a look as Becca giggled.

"Dec, I like to talk all the time too but sometimes we have to be careful what we talk about." Becca said as Dec nodded.

"Ok, I'll try."

"We cleaned the house and stocked up on food. Do you need anything else?" Kerrie asked as they looked through the glass at Ewan who was sleeping peacefully.

"You two didn't have to do that."

"Already done. I know you two will be preoccupied with Ewan so I set up a food delivery plan for the next 3 weeks till you all get settled in."

"Kerrie, you are so thoughtful."

"I know how it is with a new baby and all." When Gerry came back Kerrie and Declan said their good-byes and headed for Bon Temps. After Kerrie pulled in the Merlotte's parking lot she was happy to see a text from Kayte. 'Tried to call. Call me ASAP.' Kerrie pressed her sister's name and turned to Declan.

"Good news." Kerrie put it on speaker.

"I'm engaged!" Kayte shrieked.

"Glad it's on speaker and not at my ear." Kerrie said with a laugh.

"Auntie's getting married!" Declan said happily.

"I am. We're on the way to Boston. I wish you two were here to celebrate. I did get the text about Ewan, I called Gerry and sent them chocolates and flowers. Ker, you'll be my maid of honor right?"

"Do you honestly need to ask?" Kerrie said with tears filling her eyes.

"Mommy, is happy crying." Declan said glad that he knew the difference between types of crying.

"Me too." Kayte said.

"Hey little man, your gonna be in the wedding too." Jake said grabbing the phone.

"So I can call you Uncle Jake now?" Kerrie laughed.

"Yes, you can. We gotta go. Kayte says she'll call you later on."

"Ok, bye guys. Congrats!" Kerrie said as Jake hung up. Declan unhooked himself and climbed into the front seat to hug his mom.


	28. Chapter 28

Ch 28

The night before Kerrie and Declan were heading home Bill Compton decided to finally question what Kerrie knew of him.

"So you haven't told her yet?" Kerrie asked with a frown.

"How do you know? Eric didn't know-"

"Eric didn't know." Kerrie said with a smirk.

"You must be a good witch then." Kerrie gave a shrug.

"I've been told that. I don't like to brag."

"So your going to tell Sookie then?"

"No, your going to tell her or Eric will." Bill scowled.

"You told him." He growled.

"I held him off hoping you'd be a man and tell her yourself."

"Eric is going to manipulate the whole situation. Did he glamour it out of you?"

"No, glamour doesn't work on me. He started to guess on his own." Bill didn't look like he believed her but he noticed Sam in the window and backed up.

"I will tell her then."

"Just do it before Eric has the opportunity." Bill let out a huff as he took off in a run. Kerrie smirked to herself as she walked inside.

"What did he want?" Sam asked slightly annoyed.

"I gave Eric some information and he didn't like it."

"I bet he can be dangerous."

"Bill Compton is nothing to worry about."

"He's a vampire-"

"He is only 140 years old. Eric is a lot older, he's over a thousand. The king of Massachusetts is almost 2 thousand. I can handle myself." Sam went to open his mouth but frowned.

"You have Declan to worry about."

"Sam, I'm not worried about the vampires. The Laconia were's tried to kill me twice when I was pregnant with Dec and their pack leader, Dec's paternal grandfather, tried to kidnap him twice. I know how to protect myself and Dec." Sam looked at his boots.

"I shouldn't have said anything. I know your fully capable, I'm sure you could kick my ass." He said with a laugh. "Dec's asleep." Sam said taking a step closer to Kerrie.

"Good." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him back to the bedroom.

A week later Kerrie and Declan were back in Boston. Kerrie was making sure Declan had everything he needed to start school. Sam was planning a short visit at the mid-September which was a relatively quiet time in the bar and just before Kerrie's business got hyped for the Halloween season. Sam was keeping busy at the bar he needed to hire another night waitress due to an increase in business. Kerrie and Declan had visited Danny's family vacation home in Maine for a long weekend then were planning a few days on Martha's Vineyard with John's family. Sookie and Bill had settled into their normal routine.

Bill had thought twice of telling Sookie the truth but when the time came he decided against it. He had been summoned to New Orleans to give an update and he almost wanted to mention Kerrie to Sophie Ann but the witch was already a topic of conversation.

"Eric has seemed to lost his hold over the witch. From what we hear she's fucking that shifter who owns the bar Merlotte's in Bon Temps. Is this true?" Sophie Ann asked as Andre leered at Bill.

"She is with the shifter. From what I know she has not been with Eric in months."

"Hmm... so much for him bringing her to us. I have desired her for years." Sophie said tapping her fingers on her desk.

"Eric was never going to hand her over. I don't trust her, she has been on to us all along." Andre said coldly.

"She is a strong witch. I have seen her perform spells." Bill offered.

"She is a wonder. I met her for the first time after her pup was born. I was hoping she was the one from the prophecy, to think I was letting Eric have her..." Bill looked at his shoes. "Do you know of the prophecy?" Sophie Ann asked casually.

"I do not, majesty."

"It is an interesting one. Many centuries ago it was told that there would be a line of witches who would give way to our next generation. I know the King of Massachusetts, Ronan Sullivan, has a son named Caleb. It is rumored he is a child of such a witch. He was a born vampire and stopped aging when he reached 18 human years. He has been alive over a hundred years and I know he can walk in the sun. Our historian discovered that Kerrie Hingston is from the same line of witches and the fact she gave birth to a were child is the proof." Sophie Ann said slamming her hand on the table causing it to crack. "Ronan poisoned her mind against me and if he was no longer a lover of men these days he would have her. Andre, I want this witch and I want her to produce one of these children." Bill stood silent. "Bill, you are dismissed. Keep Miss Stackhouse protected and do not mention anything about us. You are to proceed as planned."

Bill bowed and exited the Queen's rooms. Right away he made his way to the historian. The male vampire who was elderly retold the formal story and showed Bill the proof.

"Has Eric ever seen this information?"

"Several years ago when he began working for Sophie Ann he came to me to see the proof. For awhile I thought he was in love with the witch. She is quiet captivating, when she came to New Orleans 5 years ago most of us were taken by her."


	29. Chapter 29

Ch 29

When Bill arrived in Bon Temps the next night he alerted Sookie to his arrival and then tracked down Kerrie's phone. He called her pacing back and forth as it rang on speaker phone.

"Hello?"

"Kerrie, it's Bill Compton."

"Hi Bill."

"I know." He said quickly as Kerrie cursed softly.

"How?"

"Sophie Ann and Andre are not to happy with you and Eric's arrangement."

"Fuck, if you caused this I will turn your world upside down." Kerrie said quickly as Bill chuckled.

"I would not be the one to cross you. I wanted to alert you that the queen has Sam in her sights and I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted him out of the way."

"Why are you telling me this? You were pissed off I told-"

"I want you to stop Eric from giving Sookie any information."

"Only if I can make sure the queen bitch is going after Sam."

"I may be able to help with that. I could suggest you and Eric rekindled your romance." Kerrie bit her lip but no other direct thought came to mind.

"Fine, we are even then."

"Good. I'll mend things on my end and you'll keep Sheriff Northman under wraps."

"If you mess this up or Sam gets hurt I'll tell Sookie myself."

"Deal." Kerrie hung up and phone and sunk to her knees.

"Fucking figures." She said as tears sprang to her eyes. She hugged her knees as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

Bill sat at his desk satisfied he wrote down everything he learned while in New Orleans then made his way to Merlotte's. Kerrie managed to compose herself and picked up the phone to call Eric.

"Bill Compton is trying to fuck us over." Kerrie went over the information he had and what she agreed to.

"What will you do about Sam?" Eric asked.

"Eric, I can't risk him getting hurt." She said tears filling her eyes again. "I love him." She whispered.

"Why don't we go put on a show for Sophie Ann and maybe she'll ignore Sam?"

"No, they'll be watching him. I can't let him know. Eric, I'm going to have to end things." Kerrie said breaking down in sobs.

"Stop, you know I don't do well with crying. Give it a day or two while I make arrangements."

"Ok, but I really want to end Bill right now."

"Trust me the feeling is mutual but if Sophie Ann has him on a mission I don't want her wrath."

Kerrie ended the call with Eric and made her way to her room. Luckily Declan was at the movies with Danny so he wouldn't be home for another hour. For the first time in 6 years Kerrie let herself really cry. That night when Sam called she didn't answer, luckily Dec and Danny arrived at the same time so when he called back an hour later Danny gave the excuse that Kerrie was reading at a last minute party. Declan looked at his mother's puffy cheeks and jumped into her arms.

"Mommy, it's ok." He said kissing her cheek.

"It will be. Mommy is just a little sad today." Declan climbed off the couch and went to get ready for bed.

"Want me to stick around?" Kerrie shook her head. "Want to talk about it?"

"No, not tonight. Thanks for everything." Danny let himself out as Kerrie went to go check in on Dec.

Eric sat at his desk fuming. Pam walked in but decided against taxing Eric with the issue at hand.

"What?" He snapped.

"Indira is on the phone. I can handle it."

"Good, I need to go out for a bit." Pam nodded.

Eric drove to a wooded area and got out then took off in a run. After running a few miles he turned and went back towards his car. He was still fuming, as much as he wanted Bill Compton's head on a platter he couldn't do it. To kill Bill would risk many other lives such as Declan, Pam, Kerrie, Sookie, and Sam Merlotte came to mind right away. Eric let out a howl as the woods fell silent again. A few moments later Pam appeared looking concerned.

"What is going on?" She asked arms crossed. Eric shook his head.

"I can't tell you. Too many people are involved and it's best if you don't know. It has nothing to do with you directly."

"It's Sookie Stackhouse then." She said with a frown.

"Not exactly but she is involved." Pam made a face about to question but Eric took to the sky.


	30. Chapter 30

Ch 30

Two nights later Eric was sitting in his chair at Fangtasia when Sam Merlotte came forward not looking too happy.

"Yes." Eric asked trying to keep his calm face.

"What is going on?"

"With what?" Eric asked playing dumb.

"You know what, Kerrie. She won't answer my calls and I'm about to get on the next flight to Boston."

"I don't want to talk about this here. Meet me in the woods outside Bon Temps in 2 hours, come in your other form." Sam looked confused. "I'm being watched." Eric said softly with a head tilt to the bar where a few vampire were trying to blend in.

"This better be damn good." Sam said before stalking off. Eric smirked to himself then went back to his "bored" look that he was famous for. The vampires at the bar were talking amongst themselves. Eric was trying not to smile since he had set up a recording device of his own at several spaces on the bar to record their conversations.

An hour later the vampires left and Eric made his way behind the bar grabbing the recorder closest to their location and retreating to his office where he listened to the tape. Eric went back to his chair for a few moments before Pam came up to take her position. Eric walked to his car and drove out to the woods then took off running following the smell of a collie. Eric turned letting Sam change into his human form and put on clothes he was holding in his mouth.

"What is going on?"

"I can't give you all the details but someone has it in for Kerrie and I."

"Who?" Sam said in a growl.

"Someone who is not too happy that we are no longer involved."

"A vampire then." Sam said clenching his fists.

"She wants to talk to you but she worries about your safety as well as Declan's and her own."

"I should go to her then... I can help keep her safe."

"No, don't you dare get on a place cause she is going to send you away. Right now she can't have contact with you and I can't risk getting messages back and forth. I can try and get a written message to you in a few days after we make an appearance in New Orleans. It won't come from Kerrie or myself but it will get here."

"I should have a say in this. You can find a way to get me to her."

"This is what she told me. I spoke to her in person last night and this was what we have to do."

"I'm going to Boston and you are not going to stop me." Sam went to walk away but Eric appeared in front of him.

"Listen, you will not go to Boston and you will wait for a letter." Eric said using his glamour to stop Sam.

"I'll wait for a letter."

"Yes, go." Eric watched Sam walk towards the road. Eric waited till he was driving away before pulling out his phone. "I talked to him. Sam came to the bar. He was ready to go to you, I had to glamour him." He could hear Kerrie sniffling.

"Ok, I'll be in New Orleans in 2 days, meet me at the airport. I'm arriving at night, I'll e-mail my flight information."

"Good, we'll have this settled soon enough." Eric put his phone away and walked back to his car. He arrived back at Fangtasia to see Ginger sitting in his office waiting for him. Eric sat at his desk as Ginger moved over to him and tilted her neck. Eric leaned forward and bit her as she let out a moan. After a few sips he pushed her away and sent her back to work. Eric called New Orleans to confirm the appointment with the queen and also made sure the hotel would be ready for them. Eric was going to leave the following night driving down so he could think.


	31. Chapter 31

Ch 31

Kerrie was wide awake on the flight to New Orleans. Declan was with Kerrie's parents who were all too happy to take him for a few days. Kerrie had informed Ronan and Caleb about the situation with Sophie Ann and they were taking care of security for her family. Ronan had a strong dislike for Sophie Ann and knew she wasn't going to come to a good end.

Declan had cried a little when Kerrie left since she had been distant for the previous few days. Kerrie did not want to tell him much but she had to explain that Sam wouldn't be visiting and they would not be going to Bon Temps anytime soon. Declan wrote a note to Sam once Kerrie told him she would make sure he got it.

"Mommy, I was hopping he'd be my dad." Kerrie's eyes filled up but she managed to choke back her tears.

"I know, me too but sometimes things don't work out."

"Like Uncle Danny and his girlfriends?" Declan asked getting out a piece of paper.

"Not exactly but it's close enough." Kerrie said kissing the top of his head. "Eric will be visiting often." Declan perked up.

"Ok, then we can read Harry Potter to me. He does a good job making voices." Kerrie folded up Declan's note and made sure everything was packed before bed time.

Kerrie exited the plane in New Orleans and made her way to the baggage claim. Eric was standing by the doorway and walked over to her pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Kerrie played along wrapping her arms around his neck. After getting Kerrie's bag they made their way to Eric's car playing up the PDA knowing they were being watched. Eric opened the door and Kerrie gave him a kiss before getting in. The drive to the hotel only took moments.

"Are you sure your ok with this?" Eric whispered while kissing her neck as they waited for the elevator.

"Yea, we can go this."

"I hope you don't regret this cause you have me all hot and bothered again." He said pressing against her.

"Good to know I haven't lost my touch." She said getting in the elevator. Eric pinned her against the wall knowing that Sophie Ann would have someone watching hotel surveillance. When they got in the room Kerrie kicked off his shoes and tossed her things on a chair.

"We only have an hour."

"Fuck me in the shower." She said pulling her clothes off. Eric followed suit and within moments they were in the shower going crazy. After a satisfying session in the shower they both lathered up and made sure they were clean before exiting the bathroom. Kerrie went to work blow drying her hair as Eric laid on the bed flipping through the TV.

45 minutes later Kerrie and Eric were dressed and making their way to the lobby where a limo picked them up. Eric was in a suit and Kerrie was in a fitted long black dress. She wasn't too happy with the fang marks on her neck but they were necessary. When they arrived at Sophie Ann's residence they were escorted right to the queens quarters. Kerrie noticed Andre trailing behind them. The doors opened the the queen motioned for them to follow her out to he veranda.

"I hear you two have rekindled the spark." She said looking at Kerrie's neck.

"I couldn't think of anything else." Eric said fangs extending.

"What about that shifter? I know there was something going on." Sophie Ann said narrowing her eyes.

"Sam? Oh that... Eric screwed this fang banger and I was so pissed. I thought I wanted to have a traditional relationship but it wasn't for me. He couldn't measure up." Kerrie managed to choke out as Eric wrapped his arm around her waist.

"How is this working out? Still doing the long distance thing?"

"For now, you know my business is booming. I actually have a publishing deal so I'll see how that goes." Kerrie said honestly.

"She is working on a book filled with spells for vampires." Eric offered.

"Interesting, any vampires testing out the spells."

"I have been working with Pam at Fangtasia as well as a few vampires in Boston."

"Good, I would expect nothing less than excellent from you. I also hear you are working at the Psychic Fair in Salem for October." Kerrie nodded.

"From the end of September through the first week of November I'll be swamped with the fair as well as private parties on my days off and keeping up with my son."

"Ha... I had almost forgot about the pup. His grandfather still an issue?"

"I took care of him." Kerrie said coldly.

"Did you now?" Andre sneered.

"Yes, he tried to take him and I bound him in wolf form and when he started prowling in the area of our house and I killed him." Sophie Ann clapped happily.

"I was hoping this would happen. Now you have a taste for blood will you reconsider becoming a vampire?" Kerrie shook her head quickly.

"As much as I love spending time with Eric I need to remain human for my son ."

"Hmm... maybe in another year or two." Sophie Ann took a seat as a woman came storming in.

"You didn't tell me. Your going to marry someone and you didn't tell me." She said rushing at the queen.

"You two are dismissed." Sophie Ann said waving her hand as she rushed over to the woman. Kerrie gripped Eric's hand as they exited the queen's home. When they got in the limo Kerrie hiked up her dress enough so she could straddle Eric.

"That was Sookie's cousin." Kerrie whispered in his ear then kissed him.

The limo arrived at the hotel and the pair returned to their room. They dressed in club worthy clothes and made their way into the French Quarter. Kerrie knew they were being followed and they made an effort to look "in love." Several tourists commented on the fact and some woman whispered they wished Eric would look at them. A two hours before dawn they returned to the hotel.


	32. Chapter 32

Ch 32

The next day Kerrie made her way out to visit some shops. Eric set up for a were who owed Eric to pick up the letters from Kerrie at a cafe. Kerrie ordered an ice coffee and left the letters on the counter and a light haired man picked them up giving her a wink. After a few stops at voodoo shops she returned to the hotel. Kerrie had stopped for a meal while she was out. She hung around the room for another hour and a half till Eric woke up. They had a message waiting for them at the lobby that Eric picked up once he was ready to go out for the night.

"It's from the queen. She doesn't require our presence and we are free to return to Shreveport." Eric said handing her the letter. Kerrie scanned it and forced a smile on her face. Eric began packing his things and Kerrie followed his lead. 30 minutes later they were in Eric's car on the way to Shreveport.

"I talked to Declan today." Kerrie said biting her lip.

"Don't this will be over soon. We just need to ride this out. Once the men start approaching Sophie Ann about marriage we can get you out of this."

"All we need to do is make sure she chooses Arkansas." Kerrie finished. "Leave that up to me. Sure I'll be busy but any spell I can do to make sure she ends up with him." Eric gripped the wheel.

"I really am sorry things happened this way. I know you were happy and hopefully Sam will understand."

"I hope so too." She said softly.

In Bon Temps Sam was at the bar when a light haired man approached him.

"Sam Merlotte?"

"That's me."

"I brought these straight from New Orleans." The man didn't wait for Sam to reply and hurried out the door as Sam looked at the envelope. He motioned for Tara to cover and he walked back to his office. Sookie looked up and shrugged to Tara. Sookie had spent the last part of her shift talking to Sam about his problems. He told her what happened with Eric and that Kerrie wasn't taking his calls. When Sookie tried Kerrie's phone it went right to voicemail. Sookie left a message asking Kerrie to contact her or Sam since they were both worried. Sookie waited 10 minutes and when Sam didn't emerge from his office she made sure her tables were set and walked towards his office. Sookie heard a bang and backed up but the door swung open. Sam motioned for her and pointed to the letter on the table.

On top was a note from Declan, at the top was a picture that Declan drew of him and Sam watching TV at the bottom it said I miss you Sam love, Declan. Sookie looked to Sam who nodded as she pulled out the page underneath. It was in Kerrie's hand writing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, go ahead." Sookie looked over the letter quickly then began to read.

"Dear Sam, I am having a hard time sitting here writing to you right now. Eric and I are being watched by a powerful vampire. It was in her plan for us to remain together and now that things aren't following her plan she is extremely upset. Normally I would turn to my magick for help but this is far beyond that. Many high ranking and low ranking vampires in New Orleans and other parts of the state are involved. This vampire has threatened Declan's life in the past and I know she will follow through with the threat. I have spoken to the vampires in Boston and they are doing they're best to keep my family safe. Now comes the worst part, she knows we were seeing each other and she does not want you involved. This vampire is old, as old as Eric and has many allies. She is watching Fangtasia and I'm betting she has weres that she will send to Boston to watch me. With both of us being monitored there is no doubt she will be watching the bar. I will not be returning to Bon Temps until this vampire is contained and I know you are completely safe. Please do not come to Boston because I can not see you. I will be moving into a more secure location and I need her believing Eric and I have resumed a relationship. A last word of advice is any vampire may be under her influence except Eric and Pam. Originally I wanted to send messages through them but Eric and I agree that we can not risk it. This will not be permanent and I hope you can forgive me. Let Sookie know I need to keep my distance but I will get in contact with her soon. All my love, Kerrie."


	33. Chapter 33

Ch 33

Sookie stood there speechless.

"Fucking vampires." Sam said throwing another book against the wall.

"Sam, I-I don't know what to say."

"I should go to her. This woman can't be that fearsome."

"Sam, she sounds concerned. If Eric spoke to you in person-"

"You said before that he's a liar. Why should I trust him?" Sam faced was bright red.

"Sam, go. We'll take care of things here. Trust Kerrie, I think she knows what she's doing."

"Kerrie and Declan have been through far to much, I can help- we... crap, for once I don't know what to do."

"Trust her." Sookie said grabbing Sam's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"So I need to make everyone believe we are broken up and she's back with Eric." Sam said taking a deep breath.

"I guess so. The next time I'm at Fangtasia I can ask him." Sam shook his head.

"Don't get involved." Sam walked out the back door as Sookie returned to her tables. Tara who was refilling drinks her some of Sookie's customers looked to Sookie who was frowning. 20 minutes before closing the bar was pretty much empty except for Jane Boathouse whose son was on his way.

"So she just dumped him then." Tara said crossing her arms.

"Yea, I guess she wanted to go back to Eric." Sookie was doing her best to spread the story so Sam wouldn't be subjected to doing it on his own. Tara helped Sookie close up and Sookie slipped a note in Sam's mailbox letting him know what she told Tara so he could back the story and to let her know if he needed anything. Sookie arrived at her house to see Bill sitting on the porch.

"Bill, I- I think I want to be alone tonight."

"Sookie, what is the matter?" He asked standing up.

"Kerrie broke up with Sam. He's not doing good." Bill tried to look surprised.

"Oh, I see. What happened?"

"I guess she and Eric are back together. Sam's not taking it too well."

"Would you like me to check in on him?" Sookie shook her head.

"No, when Sam is upset he likes to be alone." Bill nodded.

"I will go then." Bill said as he began to walk away.

"Bill, I love you." Sookie said suddenly as Bill turned to look at her.

"And I love you Sookie Stackhouse." Bill gave her a nod and walked into the woods towards his home.

Sookie went in the house and sat on the couch. She sat in silence for a few minutes before going to get ready for bed. She lay awake for several hours trying to figure out who would scare Kerrie. The red haired witch seemed so strong and confident, something Sookie wished she could pull off all the time. If Kerrie and Eric were worried so could only assume this vampire woman had control over a lot of people. As much as she wanted to ask Bill she decided against it, Bill hated Eric and what if this woman was in contact with Bill. After hours of tossing and turning Sookie fell into a restless sleep. The next day Sookie woke up to the ringing phone.

"Hello?" She said tiredly.

"Sookie, sorry to wake you. I just wanted to let you know I'm ok. Will you be able to cover for me for a few hours? Terry is going to cover the bar until I come in."

"Sure, take as much time as you need. We'll be fine."

"Ok, thanks." Sam hung up as Sookie dragged herself out of bed. She went outside for a little while to work on her tan before she needed to be at work at 11. Since it was 8 she figured she could stay outside for an hour or two. Sookie dozed off but woke in time to turn over. Around 10 she went to shower and get ready for work. Sookie walked into Merlotte's at 10:45 to see Terry sweeping up.

"Hi Terry." Sookie said weakly.

"Hi Sook." He said not looking up. At 11:30 customers started coming in. At around 4 Sam appeared looking semi ragged and wearing the same clothes from the day before. When he noticed Sookie looking at him he frowned and went to his office. When she had a minute Sookie made her way to his office and knocked.

"Come in." Sam mumbled. Sookie opened the door to see Sam changing his shirt. "I went to New Orleans just to see for myself. She's fucking Eric." Sam said his face red.

"Who told you?"

"I guess she's the talk of New Orleans. I met up with some weres and they confirmed it. Two of them work for at Blood in the Quarter and they saw her with him. They all knew who she was and of course no one is going to forget Eric." Sam picked up the letter. "This is all lies. Fuck." Sam said grabbing at his hair.

"I'm so sorry." Sookie said looking at her shoes. She wanted to comfort him but she doubted Sam would like it.


	34. Chapter 34

Ch 34

That night Kerrie arrived at Fangtasia at Eric's side. Pam raised an eyebrow but knew not to say anything. Chow gave them a once over and returned to his word. A few of the other employees looked at Kerrie enviously. Eric pulled up a chair next his him at the front of the bar. He made sure Kerrie was comfortable and went to go check the answering machine. Kerrie had spent an hour during the afternoon Skyping with Declan who was telling her all about the cartoons he had been watching with his pa, Kerrie's dad. Kerrie kept a a brave face not letting on how she was feeling. When Eric woke they stopped for Kerrie to get a light dinner then went straight to Fangtasia. Pam perched on the edge of Eric's seat.

"Congratulations on the book." She said as Kerrie forced a nod. "If you all are putting on a show you need to look more into it. It looks like your glamoured." Pam whispered. Kerrie bit her lip and nodded.

"I need a drink." She said heading to the bar. Pam followed her going over her most recent progress since the last time they talked. Kerrie offered some suggestions and within minutes she was on her second beer. Chow looked at the red head raising an eye brow as Eric joined them.

"Everything is ok?" He asked noticing the empty bottle and another in Kerrie's hand.

"Good, everything is good."

"Just talking about the book." Pam offered. "Something to talk about." A fang banger approached the group bowing their head.

"Will you be reading?" She almost whispered. Kerrie looked to Eric who nodded.

"Sure. Give me some time to get ready."

"Can I let some people know?" Kerrie nodded. The girl scurried away as Kerrie looked into her bag.

"What do you need? If its at the house I can get it."

"I have my cards, good to go." Kerrie took her beer and went to a table in the corner to get settled. Pam gave Eric a knowing look.

"Once her drink is empty send water or soda her way." Eric said as Chow nodded.

An hour later there was a decent size line waiting for Kerrie. The news of the pending book publishing was the talk of the bar. Kerrie was in the middle of a reading when Sookie walked in looking extremely pissed. She stalked up to Eric speaking to him in hushed whispers as Kerrie finished the person she was reading. Kerrie motioned for the next customer to wait as she got up and walked over to Eric and Sookie.

"What is going on?" Sookie asked hands on her hips. Eric looked to Kerrie who motioned towards Eric's office since everyone in the bar was watching them. Eric led the way and took his seat as his desk. "Sam is a mess. I'm mighty pissed at both of you."

"What did he tell you?" Eric said calmly.

"That you two were pretending to be a couple but he went to New Orleans and was told that is not the case. A few weres told him that you are-" Kerrie's eyes widened as her eyes filled up.

"So that's not true?" Sookie asked confused, she looked between Eric and Kerrie. When neither spoke Sookie took off out the door.

"God damn-it, I fucking hate weres." Kerrie said trying to calm herself.

"If he doesn't understand then he's not worth it." Eric said standing.

"Eric, can you give me a minute alone. I need to pull myself together before I go out there." Eric nodded and exited the room silently. Kerrie sat in the chair letting the sobs rack her body. Kerrie mumbled an incantation as the figure of a woman appeared. "What do I do?" She whispered.

"Kerrie, you need to keep your boy safe. Let him cool down and maybe in time her will understand." Kerrie nodded trying to calm herself. "You have grown into an amazing mother and any man would be lucky to have you." Kerrie wiped her cheek forcing a smile.

"We all miss you, every day."

"I miss everyone too, I would have loved to see my grand babies. I need to go." Kerrie watched as the figure of her aunt disappeared.

Kerrie continued reading till the bar closed. By the time she got into Eric's car she was exhausted. She had one more night before heading home. Kerrie was going to see Jerry, Becca, and Ewan during the day before returning to Fangtasia.

The next night was buzzing, Kerrie did not do readings but spent the night talking to patrons and even set up a book release party for the beginning of November. Eric also wanted her to have a book party in New Orleans and was hinting that Sophie Ann might even want to host the event.


	35. Chapter 35

Ch 35

The book party at Fangtasia in November was a success. The tickets sold out the say they went on sale and there was a huge line for a book signing Kerrie had the next day at the local bookstore. The following night Kerrie and Eric were at the queen's mansion for a second book party. Eric noticed the strain on Kerrie trying to keep it together and not go after Sophie Ann, Andre, and the twins. He could tell from the few minutes she had a moment to herself the thought was running through her mind. An hour before dawn he watched her paced the room muttering possible spells should could use.

"Think of everyone else this will affect. She is going to accept Arkansas and things will be taken care of. We just need to wait."

"Eric, I hate them. I fucking hate them all. Sookie and Sam both think we're actually together thanks to the fucking weres." Kerrie said finally breaking down.

"Tomorrow you'll be on your way home and you get to relax. We can finish this off." Kerrie gave Eric a glare but nodded. The next night Kerrie was on her way home and Eric was back in Shreveport. He was surprised to see Bill walk into Fangtasia alone.

"Get out Compton." Eric hissed.

"I need to speak to you about Kerrie."

"Ha, your looking for help. She'll never help you. Your number 3 on the burn list." Bill's jaw went rigid.

"It has to do with Sookie."

"Take care of it on your own." Bill turned on his heel and left the bar as Eric went back to his daily business.

A few weeks later Eric received word that Bill was missing. He also heard he planned to leave Sookie for his maker, Lorena, before his coffin was taken form the airport. Eric and Pam planned what to do while Bubba went to look over Sookie. Pam relieved Bubba while Eric contacted Kerrie.

"Eric, I can't it's December. Dec is in a Christmas play tonight and I could careless if they rip him apart."

"But he has something."

"Eric, I'm betting he stashed it at Sookie's house. Work your wonders and I'm sure she'll hand it over."

Eric set up for Alcide Herveaux, a were from Shreveport, to accompany Sookie and help her get into the supe community in Jackson, Mississippi. Eric kept Kerrie up to date and had her consult the cards for a few questions. Eventually Sookie helped free Bill then kill Lorena. It was exposed he planned on leaving her for Lorena. Eric was proud of himself for his assistance and Sookie seemed to be warming up to him slightly. When they returned to Bon Temps Bill needed to help them fend off some weres leaving Sookie disgusted with both of them. Unfortunately Sookie returned the computer program to Bill but she also decided to not see Bill anymore because of his unfaithfulness with Lorena.

For the remainder of December Kerrie and Declan settled into a routine and celebrated the holidays with her family. On New Years she called Eric to tell him some exciting news. He didn't answer his phone and Kerrie had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She tried his house phone before trying Fangtasia. The call went right to voicemail at the bar and Kerrie was ready to crawl out of her skin. It was getting close to dawn when she finally got in contact with Pam.

"Kerrie, we need you here." Pam said answering her cell.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Eric is missing, can you get here before nightfall tomorrow?"

"Fuck, I'm supposed to go to Bermuda with Kayte to help her with the wedding venue. I'll get there the following day." Pam made an annoyed sound. "Tell me what happened so I can start working on this. Your sure he just didn't go to New Orleans at Sophie Ann's request."

"There are witches here. They contacted us a few days ago. Eric knows you have a lot on your plate and he wanted to handle it on his own."

"Damn it... tell me about them. I'll need to know what supplies I need."

"There is a brother and sister, they are weres and I'm thinking they are on vampire blood. She desired Eric and when he refused things went bad. They sent a young witch with their terms, Eric didn't agree and Chow killed her then Eric was gone."

"What's their name?"

"Hallow and Mark Stonebrook."

To be continued... Look for the sequel Mend My Heart coming soon as well as the prequel A Light In The Dark


End file.
